The Journey Book 1: Kanto
by LucarioGuy15
Summary: This is the story about a new Trainer, Leon, a Pokéspeaker who used to work for Professor Oak, and his Starter Pokémon, Kairi, as they leave Pallet Town and start their Journey to compete on the Kanto Pokémon League. But as a shady group of criminals unlike anything you've ever seen before starts to make its moves, will our world survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

'Professor Oak! WAIT PLEASE!' A loud voice rang through the now disturbed morning. The Dodrio usually perched at the roof of the Professor's house screeched and tumbled down the roof, frightened. Professor Oak looked above the heads of the three new Trainers that were at his door. Leon was sprinting as fast as he could. How could he have slept in on such a monumental day! After four years of helping the Professor, he was now starting his own Pokémon Journey through the world. That is, if he was on time to receive a starter Pokémon.

'Ah, Leon! Good morning!' Said the Professor with a smile.

'Please tell me I'm on time!' He started but quieted down as he saw the other three Trainers, each with a pokéball on their hands and a backpack on their shoulders. 'No… I was too late! ARGH! I knew I should've just skipped breakfast to get here!' He sighed. The Professor smiled at the fifteen-year-old. He was dressed as always: jeans, black and white sneakers, a green t-shirt and a black sweater on his shoulders. His dark-brown hair was as untidy as ever and his eyes were his most unusual feature: while the right one was brown, the left was in a shade of brilliant yellow.

'Calm down Leon. A Trainer never skips breakfast! Just wait until I'm finished with these three and then we'll talk.'

'You mean…?' The Professor nodded. 'ALRIGHT!' He shouted, jumping almost a meter high. The Dodrio, who meanwhile had come back to the roof, ran away, looking for a calmer place to be. The other Trainers snickered at his behavior but he ignored them. The Professor let him in then he turned to the other Trainers, answering their questions about their journey. Leon waited for a bit. Then, growing bored, he started to look at the photos and prize awards the Professor had on his shelves.

'_Wow… He was a hotshot trainer back then…' _He thought as he examined an Indigo Plateau Excellency Award Plate. He picked the photo frame next to it, where a picture of Prof. Oak, a young woman with long blonde hair, a young man with spiky red hair and another young man with blue hair and a suit in sea colors behind him could be seen. They were all smiling at the camera. Leon smiled too as the man with blue hair was making Buneary ears at the other two Trainers. Behind the photo frame, there was a tag with the words _'Indigo Plateau Trainer Awards 2005; Oak, Cynthia, Lance and Wallace'_.

'_Whoa, he actually knows the League Champions.'_

He put the frame back to its place then looked around at the room he knew well. He sighed. He was going to miss that room where he had talked with the Professor many times over the past four years. He still remembered the first day he came through the front door as an eleven-year-old, asking for the Professor to accept him as his assistant. The Professor looked unsure at first but gave in as he told him his greatest secret: he could understand Pokéspeech, which was a rare ability among humans. With it he could help the Professor with his research, translating conversations between him and his Pokémon, for a few poké-dollars of course. But now, four years later, it was time he headed out to take the League Challenge of Kanto. Suddenly, the door opened, making way for Professor Oak to come in.

'So… Leon. You wanted to go and take the League on as you told me last week right?' Leon nodded. 'Well then as you certainly know you need your starter Pokémon.' Leon nodded again, growing a bit impatient. 'So, I'll ask you something:' He asked, getting very serious all of a sudden. 'would you take good care of your Pokémon?'

'You bet I would! I would protect them at all costs! I wouldn't even care if I had a gun pointing at me!' Leon answered quickly. The Professor looked happy with the answer because he smiled at him and nodded.

'I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Well then, -' He got up. '- it's time you knew your travel companion.' He said leading the way into the Lab. Leon followed him, suddenly assaulted by a dozen thoughts at the same time.

'_What if he or she doesn't like me? What if I'm a bad Trainer? And, what if…'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the hallway door opening. He entered the Pokéball Room, looking around. He wasn't there very often since he mainly worked in the outdoor enclosures with the Pokémon. The room was filled with row after row of what looked like bookcases but that were filled with all kinds of pokéballs, including one or two of the rare master balls. The Professor approached the computer terminal in the middle of the room. He tapped in a few keys and a robotic arm came from one of the bookcases and took a pokéball from one of the ''bookcases''. The robotic arm dropped the pokéball into a dais next to the computer terminal and then withdrew. Leon approached the pokéball, excitement growing inside him.

'May I?' He asked the Professor. He nodded. Leon grabbed the pokéball, pressed the middle button and threw it. The pokéball opened and from it a beam of red light came and materialized into a small, blue and black furry form. The Pokémon opened its eyes and looked around curiously.

'Meet your companion, Leon. She's a Riolu.' Professor Oak told him. Leon knelt beside her and she looked at him intrigued.

'Hey there, how are you?' Leon asked her. She looked puzzled.

'Who… who are you?' Her eyes, instead of the regular red that Leon knew, were of a shade of an unusual bright green.

Leon smiled. 'I'm your new Trainer and friend. I'm Leon. Leon Jefferson. And you are?' He asked her, offering his hand. She took it and they shook hands. Or hand and paw at least.

'Well, I don't really have a name. I was always known by Riolu so…'

'What about Kairi?' Leon offered.

'Huh?'

'For your name.'

She thought for a while. Then she nodded. 'I like it. Thanks Leon!' She hugged him. Leon chuckled and hugged her back. Then, he put her on his shoulders and got up.

'Now that you two know each other, its time you got your Trainer's License and your Pokédex.' The Professor told him, handing him a pen and the registration papers. Leon filled them quickly and the Professor gave him a Badge Case, his Pokédex with all the data about him and his Trainer Card. Then, the Professor showed them the way out. Leon ran towards the gate but skidded to a halt and came back to the Professor.

'I almost forgot to thank you Professor.' He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

'Nonsense! It was the least I could do to repay you for all the work you have done for me.' He protested.

'Thank you anyway. I promise you; someday you'll see me on TV rising as a League Champion!' Leon shouted as he ran back home with Kairi still on his shoulders. Professor Oak waved him goodbye, smiling as his former assistant disappeared from view. When Leon took a turn and vanished, Oak lowered his hand and looked up at the rising sun.

'_There's a new legend on the rise. I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my bones.'_ He thought. Then, he went back inside.

'LEON! COULD YOU PLEASE JUST SLOW DOWN A BIT!'

'Woops… Sorry Kairi.' Leon apologized. He was running as fast as he could back home to grab his gear and head out into his Journey. That is, if Kairi didn't fall off in the process. He stopped for a second and held Kairi in his arms.

'Is that better?' She nodded. 'Then hold on!'

He took off again, Kairi safely in his arms. After five minutes of sprinting, he arrived at his house. The two-storey white house looked as peacefully as always, with the neat front garden and its sign saying: 'Beware of the Vileplume'. The Vileplume in question was sunbathing its petals near the door. He bolted through the front door, startling the Vileplume, and ran upstairs to his room.

'LEON? IS THAT YOU?' He heard his mom yell from downstairs.

'NO! I'M JUST A BURGLAR! DON'T WORRY! I'LL JUST GRAB SOMETHING AND GO MY WAY!' He shouted back with a smirk. Kairi giggled. He started to grab his travelling gear he had prepared the night before. The only reason he didn't brought it with him when he went to Professor Oak was that his house was closer to the town's northern exit than the Professor's Lab. His mom suddenly entered his room.

'So? What Pokémon did he give you? She asked. Then she noticed Kairi sitting on his bed. 'Oh. Hello there little guy.'

'Uh… mom? Kairi's a girl.' Leon corrected as Kairi giggled. His mom reddened from embarrassment.

'He-he… Sorry about that.' She approached her and crouched. 'Well then it's nice to meet you.'

'It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Jefferson.' She replied. His mom looked at him inquisitively.

'Oh right. She said it was nice meeting you too.' Kairi looked at him, confused.

'Can't all humans understand Pokéspeech?' She asked. Leon shook his head.

'As far as I know only I can do it. There are rumors Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion, can also understand it but I don't know if it's true.'

'What did she ask?' His mom interrupted.

'She wanted to know why you can't understand her.' He explained. Then he put his rucksack on his back and picked up Kairi. The three of them trooped back downstairs. On the entrance hall, Leon turned to his mom. She smiled sadly.

'Well then, I guess it is goodbye for now.'

'Yeah' Leon nodded. His mother rushed to hug him tightly.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but I kinda like to breathe.' A squashed Kairi was barely heard. They broke the hug quickly.

'Woops. Sorry Kairi.' Leon's mom bent over to make eye-level with Kairi.

'I want you to take care of him. Could you do that?' Kairi nodded. 'Good, thanks.' She said smiling.

'Well… goodbye mom.' Leon kissed his mom goodbye one last time and went outside, Kairi on top of his rucksack, turned right and went towards Route 1. His mom waved behind him, holding back the tears of both joy and sadness.

'_Good luck Leon, wherever this trip may take you.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Route 1

Leon and Kairi entered Route 1, looking back at the houses of Pallet. Leon looked up at Kairi and smiled.

'You ready?' He asked. She shrugged.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' She replied.

'Good point.' Leon said as he took his Pokédex out and examined the Kanto region map. 'If we just head north from here, we'll find ourselves in Viridian City by nightfall today.' He turned off the Pokédex and put it in his pocket. 'Might as well get started.'

And so they did. But after half an hour in silence Leon yelled towards the sky, effectively waking Kairi up, who had fallen asleep on his shoulders.

'THIS IS SUCH A DRAG!'

'Keep it down will ya? There are Pokémon trying to sleep here!' Kairi protested.

'Sorry, but this is so boring! I wonder if the other Trainers die from boredom when they travel.'

'How about we play a game?' She suggested.

'Sure.' He shrugged.

'Okay… I spy… something… green.' Kairi slowly said.

'A tree?'

'Okay that was too easy… I spy something… gray.'

'A rock?'

'Dammit…' More silence for a while.

'So, you out of ideas?' Leon asked.

'I spy something big, brown and red.' She said a bit too quickly.

'Wow that's hard… What is it?' Leon asked after a second of thought.

'A WHOLE BUNCH OF SPEAROW! RUN!' She yelled.

'WHAT!' He looked around. Effectively, a whole flock of them were approaching quickly, a murderous look in their eyes (when isn't there one anyway?). Leon sprinted as fast as he could towards the trees, trying to get cover from the flock. He zigzagged through them, tripping on a root but managing to regain his balance quickly. He looked back again and he saw that the Spearow were gaining terrain with every step.

'You don't happen to know any Electric-type moves do you?' He asked Kairi.

'Sorry Leon.'

'Dammit…' He looked back again and saw, astonished, that a Fearow had also joined the chase. 'CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?' He asked to no one in particular. As if in response, something grabbed him by his rucksack and threw him into a hole in-between the roots of gigantic Sitrus tree. It was dark inside and he tried to leave but a male voice was heard.

'Do you rather stay here or be chased by the Spearow?' It asked.

'Uh… I think I'm ok here.' He replied, not seeing his savior due to the darkness. As his eyes got used to it, he could see the outline of a Pidgeot, who was taking a peek outside. He turned around to look at Leon.

'So, you can understand us.' It wasn't a question.

'How do you…'

'You answered my question while a normal human wouldn't.' He said. A whole minute of silence. Then…

'Thank you very much sir.'

'Please, call me Paul.'

'Thank you very much Paul. You saved our lives.'

'My pleasure, although I would recommend you only left this part of the forest tomorrow. The Spearow will be looking for you and that Fearow isn't the kind of bird that lets his prey escape. Don't worry; you can stay here with us.' He added, seeing Leon's worried face.

'Thank you again Paul. What do you say Kairi?'

'It's our best hope right? I say let's stay.' Paul nodded. Then, he took another peek outside.

'The Spearow are gone. Let's hurry up before they come back.'

'Right.'

Paul took off and Leon and Kairi followed him by foot. They walked for a while in silence.

'Do you think we can trust him?' Leon suddenly asked Kairi.

'I think we can. I examined his aura waves and they say he's ok.'

'Wait, what? What is that about aura waves?' Leon asked. Kairi facepawed.

'We Riolu, and Lucario even better, are able to detect someone's intentions by examining their aura. The aura is like your life energy that is emitted by yourself. We can detect it and even ''see'' it. Every aura has its color by the way.'

'So, what is my color?' He asked.

'Yours is a shade of green. It's actually very beautiful.' She replied, blushing a bit.

'Thanks!' He replied, smiling. They fell silent again. After walking or about twenty minutes, Paul stopped in mid-air and cried loudly. Suddenly, a whole flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto appeared from the tree tops, looking at them curiously.

'This human and this Pokémon were attacked by the Fearow Gang. I offered them our hospitality to spend the night here. Do you agree with this?' He asked them. A whole lot of 'yes' and nodding answered him. Leon sighed relieved. He turned to Kairi.

'Looks like we're good.' He turned to Paul. 'Where may I mount the tent?'

'Follow me.' He answered.

So they followed him with some of the Pidgey and Pidgeotto behind, curious about them. Paul led them into a clearing. Leon could see nests in almost every tree surrounding the clearing. There were little Pidgey playing in the skies, chasing each other. Suddenly, one of them made a sharp dive towards them, trying to get away from the other Pidgey, but failed to see Leon on his way. When he looked ahead again, he saw Leon approaching fast.

'Uh-oh…' Leon said, covering his face with his hands. The Pidgey tried to bang upwards but wasn't able to. Finally, almost an inch from Leon's face, he managed to pull to the side. Paul shook his head, sighing and approached him. The little Pidgey looked very nervous.

'I'm terribly sorry… I really am…' He stuttered.

'It's not me you should apologize Miles, but Leon.' Paul interrupted him.

'Hehe… right…' Miles flew until he was hovering right in front of Leon's face. 'As if he could even understand me.'

'You should be more polite y'know? There may people who can understand you when you're not aware.' Leon told him, scowling. The Pidgey looked at him, astonished. 'Yeah you brainless bird I can understand you loud and clear.'

'Oh my Arceus, you understand Pokéspeech!' Miles yelled, not sure whether he should be excited or just afraid of him. 'Wait until I tell the rest of the crew!' And he flew off to meet the other Pidgey who were looking in their direction worriedly. Paul sighed again.

'I'm sorry he has caused you trouble. Miles is known here for being carefree and always getting into trouble every day.'

'Nah. Don't worry. We're fine.' Leon said. 'Now, about that tent site you were going to show me?'

'Right. Follow me.'

Paul led them into the woods on the other side of the clearing and they walked again for a while. Suddenly, the woods ended and the riverbed started. A shallow river was peacefully snaking under the sunlight. Leon saw a Magikarp jumping out of the water a few meters down river.

'Will you be ok here?' Paul asked.

'Sure! Thank you for everything.' Paul was about to take off when Leon stopped him. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' He replied.

'Why did you help us? You could just leave us to fend off those Spearow by ourselves.'

Paul chuckled. 'Well, let's just say that I owe humans for my life. A few years ago, when I was a Pidgeotto, I was proud and arrogant. So I decided that I could take that Fearow, who was a Spearow back then but a very vicious one, by myself. In the struggle between us, I was about to faint when a huge flash of thunder interrupted us. Being the Flying-type he is, that Spearow, whose name fortunately I don't know, fled, leaving me there were I lay. I was too weak to even try to run so it didn't matter. When I regained my strength, I went down to the site of the thunderbolt and I saw a young boy and a Pikachu unconscious on the ground, surrounded by the rest of the Spearow flock. They must've come from your town because they were headed in the direction you were headed. I then realized that, if that human hadn't been there when he was, I would probably be dead. So, from that day on I always tried to protect humans from the Spearow, well, now Fearow Gang.'

'_That Trainer with the Pikachu, coming from Pallet… Who is he?'_ He realized, his eyes widening. 'Wow… what a story! Thanks for telling us that.'

'You're welcome. If you need me, I'll be in the clearing. If I'm not there, ask a Pidgey or a Pidgeotto to call me ok?' Leon nodded. 'See you then.' And he took off. Leon looked around the riverbank, trying to find a dry spot to mount the tent, as Kairi got off of his rucksack and ran to the river. She poked the water with her foot, discovering that the temperature was great. She hummed contentedly at the feeling as she soaked both her feet.

'This is great! Oh right,' She turned around. 'do you need help with the tent?' She asked Leon. He shook his head.

'Nah. Look.' He took the tent, which looked more like a disk of canvas than a tent, from the rucksack, unzipped a, well, a zipper and threw the disk up. The disk unfolded in mid-air, shape shifting into a spacious, six-person tent that looked more like a canvas igloo than a normal tent. Kairi looked in disbelief at the huge tent that appeared like nothing in front of her. Leon chuckled at her face. 'Pretty cool eh?' He asked. Kairi could only nod, still in shock that such a small disk could carry such a big tent. Leon got inside, taking the sleeping bag and unrolling it on the floor. Fortunately, the tent floor was a double layered one, making it as soft as a mattress. He quickly changed into his swimming shorts and ran outside, jumping into the river and splashing Kairi who, to his amusement, was still looking awestruck at the tent. Kairi shook herself and lunged at him, landing on his head.

'You shouldn't wet a lady you know?' She told him, looking down at him.

'Why?' He asked defiantly.

'Because she might do this!' She answered as she dove underwater and kicked the backside of his knee, causing him to yelp as he fell. Kairi threw herself at his head, keeping it underwater for about two seconds before letting Leon breathe.

'OK OK! Uncle! I give up!' He pleaded. Kairi thought for a bit, an evil smile forming on her face.

'Hummm… No!' And she threw his head down again. Leon squirmed and freed himself from her grasp, grabbing her foot.

'Gotcha!' He said triumphantly, holding her as she tried to free herself.

'Aww! No fair! You're bigger!' She protested, her upside-down frown only making Leon laugh.

'We even?' He asked her. She gave an upside-down nod and Leon threw her up. Kairi yelled as gravity took its toll on her and pulled her down but Leon caught her, still laughing.

'You should see your face!'

'Haha.' She said ironically.

He gave her a piggyback ride to the tent, grabbing the microfiber towel from the rucksack. She jumped from his back to the floor and he dried her first, making her look like she was a crazy fur ball as her fur stood on its hand. Leon busted out laughing again as Kairi frantically tried to make her fur look normal again. After he dried off, he put on his shirt again and got outside. He sat against a tree, looking around at everything. Kairi silently joined him, leaning her head against him. They sat there for some time, Leon scratching Kairi behind her ears.

'_Finally starting my Journey.'_ He grimaced. _'Although I could do without the Spearow.' _Leon smiled as Kairi hummed with pleasure from the scratching.

'You know, we should start training.' He told her. She nodded.

'I was wondering when we would.' She said, getting up. Leon got up too.

'Now all we need to do is find a clearing. I don't want a stray attack to damage the tent.' So they went back into the woods, searching for the said clearing. They found one not too far from the river bank. It was quiet and far enough from the Pidgey Clearing so that they wouldn't bother them with their training. Leon went to the middle of the clearing and turned around to look at Kairi.

'Okay! Now that we're all set, I would like you to show me what you know.' He asked her. Kairi nodded. 'Try hitting…' He grabbed a log and set it against a tree trunk. '…this log with each of your attacks, one at a time. Got it?'

'Yep!' She nodded, getting into a battle stance.

'Then go!'

Kairi focused, locking on the log. Suddenly, she approached and kicked the log, her leg bursting into flames. The log also burst into flames. Leon's mouth just fell open at that. She then back-flipped, landing nimbly on her feet, and dashed with an amazing speed, striking the log, making it shatter into tiny pieces. Leon clapped as she got out of her battle stance. She rubbed the back of her head, smiling.

'_Wow…Blaze Kick… She must have a Fire-type for a dad. Besides it, Foresight, and Quick Attack. Hum…'_ Leon thought. 'Do you know any more moves?'

'Only Endure but I didn't know how to show it to you.' Leon nodded, searching for the Riolu entry on the Pokédex.

'Ok then. So, for this training session I want to try and teach you Counter. This is useful when the opponent attacks you and does some damage.' She nodded. 'So, I would like to try something: spar with me.' He said, taking his t-shirt off so that it wouldn't get soiled or ripped from the training.

'Wait what! Spar with you? Really?' She asked, a surprised look on her face.

'Why not? It will do me good too. I have to make some exercise else I'll look like a Snorlax really quick.' Kairi shrugged.

'Suit yourself.' She said, regaining her battle stance. Leon imitated her.

'So, when I manage to hit you…'

'IF you manage.' Kairi interrupted, smiling broadly.

'…I want you to try and counter-attack with an aura barrier.' He continued, ignoring her but smiling also. 'I think that will do the trick.'

'Fine. Let's go!' She dashed to the farthest side of the clearing and used Foresight to take aim at Leon.

'_What! That already? I'm going to be in so much trouble.' _He thought, holding his ground. Kairi suddenly used Quick Attack and dashed even faster, lunging at him, effectively kicking his shins and dashing away.

'Ow! That hurt y'know!'

'Serves you right for trying to spar with me!' She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Leon sighed and ran, trying to aim a punch at her. She simply used a series of Quick Attacks, surrounding him and hitting him when she could and dashed away again.

'_Okay… Bad strategy… I need to pull her in close.'_ He thought, his legs with small bruises on them. Then it came. The ideal strategy to make her use Counter. 'What you tired already? That was nothing!' He taunted her. She fell for it and came dashing again. Leon simply sidestepped when she came and quickly tripped her, throwing her off balance. She brought a paw to the ground and turned, using it as an anchor point. Her glowing foot came and connected with Leon's chest as she used the momentum to jump at him, propelling him to the floor, grunting. She brought her paws to her mouth, and ran at him.

'I'm so sorry Leon! Are you OK?' She asked worriedly. He got up, groaning a bit, and picked her up, sitting her in her usual spot at his shoulders.

'I'm fine.' She sighed, relieved. 'I must say, you really are a fast learner.'

'That was Counter? I thought it would be more powerful than that.' She said a bit disappointed. Leon chuckled.

'Thankfully it wasn't but it gets more powerful the more powerful the attack you're trying to Counter is. See, I just made you trip so it only doubled the power of my leg sweep, which wasn't that strong.' He explained. Kairi brightened up. 'Well then, shall we go back?' He asked her, grabbing his t-shirt.

'Yep. I need another bath after this.' She said.

'Me too.' He laughed. What they didn't see was a pair of eyes watching them.

When they arrived back at the campsite, Leon unceremoniously threw Kairi into the river, making her sputter when she came back at the surface.

'Hey! I told you to let me enter at my own…' She was interrupted when Leon, again unceremoniously, made a dive bomb right next to her.

'You were saying?' He asked her, smiling innocently.

'I hate you…' She said, crossing her arms and sulking. Leon chuckled, scratching her head and fetching the glycerin soap he had taken out of his rucksack from the riverbank. After the bath, he gave the soap to Kairi and got out, drying himself.

'Now to prepare some lunch.' He thought out loud. 'When you get out could you please grab a dozen or two of rocks for the camp fire please?' She waved. Figuring it meant yes, he went to get some firewood and came back five minutes later with a small log under his arm and a few dry branches under the other. Kairi, who meanwhile had came out from the water and was sunbathing, came over and helped him prepare the fire by laying the rocks she got into a neat circle. He put the bigger log in the middle and the others making a pyramid with them. He put some dry grass beneath them and set it on fire. After that, he improvised a spit, set it above the fire and hung a hook in it. He then went to his food supplies and got a few Cheri berries, some meat and spices. After chopping the meat and the Cheris and mixing in some of the spices and sauces in a bowl, he hung the bowl on the spit and sat near the fire. Kairi watched the whole process curiously.

'Now we wait.' He told Kairi.

'How did you learn to cook?' She asked him.

'My mom's a chef in a restaurant so she sometimes teaches me something or other. What I just did was my mom's famous Spicy Berry Meat Stew.' He answered. Kairi sat, leaning against him again. He scratched her again on her head. Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard. Kairi covered her belly, reddening with embarrassment while Leon roared with laughter.

'Sorry…' She said in a thread of voice.

'What I really want to know…' He said still laughing. '…is how someone so small can do so much noise!'

They sat there for a while more, waiting for the stew to cook. Suddenly, something rustled on the woods. Leon looked back at the trees but saw nothing.

'Hey, Kairi?' He called her nervously.

'Hmm? What is it?' She asked.

'Don't you have the feeling there's someone watching us?'

'Now that you mention it… Yeah I do.' She said looking also at the trees behind them. Leon got up and started walking to the edge of the forest. Kairi pulled his leg.

'No! What if that thing's dangerous? What if it's that Fearow!'

'Then send my bloody pieces to my mom will ya?' He replied, a wicked smile on his face. Kairi shook her head at his carefree nature, even in a situation like that. Leon gave a few more steps and stopped a few feet from the tree where he was sure the thing was and opened his arms.

'We won't hurt you! You can show yourself!' He shouted at the tree. The tree rustled a bit then a Pidgey flew out and perched in a branch in front of Leon. 'Hey…' Leon slowly said. '…aren't you that Pidgey who nearly ruined my face?' He finished with a smile, Kairi giggling behind him.

'Yep that's me mate. Sorry about that.' He said, also smiling. 'I'm Miles. And sorry if I scared ya. I just wanted to know what was that I smell I felt near our clearing.' He explained. 'Guess that was your lunch.' He pointed at the bubbling stew.

'Want to join us?' Leon offered.

'Are you serious!' He asked, amazed at the offer. It wasn't very often a wild Pokémon got to eat a meal with a Trainer without being caught first.

'Sure. Why not? Come on.' Leon gestured the bonfire. Miles nodded and took flight, landing near Kairi. 'By the way, I'm Leon and this is my partner Kairi.'

'Nice to meet you!' Kairi said, offering her paw. Miles offered his wing and they shook… Well, not hands, more like wing and paw… Leon crouched near the fire and removed the stew bowl from the hook in the spit.

'Oof! HOT! HOT! HOT!' He yelled, trying not to let the stew fall. Miles shot upwards, scared and Kairi just facepawed.

'You forgot the wooden handle Leon!' She muttered looking at the said handle that was resting just beside the fire. Meanwhile, Leon had managed to set the stew down on the floor and was cooling his burning hands on the river and Miles landed next to Kairi again, a worried look on his face.

'Is he always like this?' He asked. Kairi laughed.

'I just met him this morning but I think so.' She looked at Leon's relieved face and laughed again. 'But it's one of his qualities I think. He's always carefree and happy.' She thought for a while. 'And it's good that he is because I'd hate if I had a Trainer that was always serious and never laughed, I'd run away on the first occasion.' She finished. Miles looked at her then at Leon.

'_Yeah… That's what I need.'_

When Leon had recovered from the burns with a Burn Heal (although it was designed for Pokémon, Leon found out that it also worked wonderfully in people), they finally had their plates full of steaming stew and started their lunch. Both Kairi and Miles were amazed at Leon's ability to cook and helped themselves to seconds and Kairi even braved for a third dish, along with Leon. After they had their share, Leon saved the rest for later and they all sat there, not knowing what to do.

'Can I ask you something?' Miles suddenly asked Leon.

'You just did but shoot.' Leon replied.

'How can you understand us?'

'Us?'

'You know, Pokémon.'

'Oh! Right.' He shrugged. 'I don't have the faintest of ideas.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Since I can remember, I can understand Pokémon. I used to have long chats with travelling wild Pokémon that happened to pass by our back garden when I was a kid. Since my house is the nearest to Route 1, it happened more times than it didn't.' They spent a few more minutes in silence.

'Can I join you?' Miles silently asked. Both Leon and Kairi looked at him, dumbfounded at a question that was rarely, if never, asked by a wild Pokémon.

'Sure but why?' Leon asked, still a bit stupefied by the question.

'I don't really fit in here y'know? I'm always causing trouble and pulling pranks on everyone I can get to. And that gets to my dad's nerves…'

'Your dad?'

'Paul's my dad.' He answered. 'So I'm always getting scolded and, basically, this place is no fun to live. Apart from the occasional expeditions in the Fearow territory, nothing really goes on around here.' He shrugged. 'I considered before letting myself to be caught but the Trainers that come through here are more focused in themselves and training than taking care of their Pokémon right.'

'So, what do I have than the others don't?' Leon asked, confused.

'You yourself trained with Kairi and even applauded when she managed to learn Counter.' They both raised their eyebrows. 'Yeah I was there. Anyways, it's a lot more than other Trainers I have seen do.' He shuddered. 'I even saw one Trainer hitting his Pokémon because he didn´t manage to break a rock in training.' Leon scowled. Then he looked at Kairi, who nodded.

'Ok, good points, you're in.' Leon said, taking an empty Pokéball from the rucksack.

'Wait, that's it? You're just going to let me in like that? Isn't there supposed to be a battle before a Trainer captures a Pokémon?' Miles asked, a confused look on his face. Leon shrugged.

'If you wanna go through the pain of fighting Kairi fine by me.' Kairi shot an evil smile at Miles who shuddered again.

'Nevermind that. What do I have to do?'

'Just stay still and don't fight the Pokéball. Don't worry, I'll let you out right away, it's just so you're officially registered as my Pokémon but I'd rather let my Pokémon outside of their balls unless they want to or it's too dangerous.' He added. Miles nodded and Leon pressed the front of the ball to Miles' head. Miles dematerialized into the Pokéball and the Pokéball stood still, the ping sound ringing almost immediately. Leon then caught the Pokéball, pressed the button and let Miles out, beaming at him. 'Well then, let me formally welcome you to the team, I'm Leon Jefferson, this is Kairi and we'll be, respectively, your Trainer and friend and battle partner and… well, also your friend.'

'Thanks! I'll do my best!' Miles answered, trying his best to do thumbs up with his wing.

'Damn right you will else you're kicked out!' Said Leon with a frightening look. Both Kairi and Miles looked at him, scared with his sudden mood change. But Leon suddenly bursted out laughing soon after and Kairi and Miles joined him soon after and, after they began, it was hard to stop soon. When they finally stopped, Leon got up.

'Well, I know this is sudden but would you like to have a round at training again? I'd like to see what you are capable of, Miles.' He turned to Kairi. 'And, I want to practice your Counter again.'

'Of course!' Miles and Kairi chorused. They headed out for the clearing were they trained that morning, Kairi on her usual perch at Leon's shoulders and Miles flying above them a little ahead.

'Do you think I did well?' Leon suddenly asked. Kairi thought for a bit.

'I think so. His aura's good, his reasons are enough and we need more team mates if we want to go far in the League Challenge. I don't think just you and me are what it takes to beat the Champion.'

'Speaking of which, I heard a rumor in Pallet that Lance got beaten in the Kanto League and now is just Champion of Johto. And I also heard that the guy that replaced him is a real badass because Lance took a real beating.' Leon said, worried. 'I wonder who that was. Also, there were Elite Four changes since last year: Bruno and Karen, both from the Kanto and the Johto League, were moved since they had a bit of a trouble with challengers from both Leagues popping in and out all the time. So there are two new guys replacing them. I don't know if they're any good but they must be as tough as Bruno and Karen if they took their places.' Leon sighed. 'This Journey's gonna be rough.' Kairi patted Leon's head.

'Don't worry, we'll handle them!' She said cheerfully.

'Hope you're right.' They had finally reached the clearing. Miles landed on a tree stump, waiting expectantly.

'So, like I did with Kairi, first I would like you to show me what you've got.' Leon told him. Miles nodded and took flight again. Then he swooped low flapping his wings as fast as he could, kicking up a lot of sand and creating an opaque cloud of dust that shielded him from view. Suddenly he shot from the middle of the dust and flew like a bullet against a branch, effectively snapping it in half.

'_Okay… So, Tackle and Sand-Attack. I think he will be able to learn Gust soon.' _Leon thought at himself again. 'Okay, what I would like you to try is Gust. This is like a mini-hurricane that you will create by forming currents of wind with your wings. It doesn't need to be very stable, just stable enough to reach its target and deliver a good blow at it. Got it?'

Miles nodded. 'Yeppers. I'll do my best!' He said, making (or at least trying to) a thumbs up with his wing. He took off and hovered in mid-air, trying to focus. He started to beat his wings faster and faster until leaves and twigs in the clearing started to be blown away. Leon took Kairi from his shoulders and hugged her, protecting her from the incoming debris. A small twister was starting to form in front of Miles. 'Yes! I did it!' He shouted. He tried to launch it at a tree but halfway through the twister started to dissipate. The leaves and twigs that had become airborne returned to their rightful places. 'No, no, no, no!' Miles yelled at the twister. It continued to dissipate until it was nothing but a summer breeze when it hit the tree Miles was aiming for. Miles returned, disappointed.

'Oh c'mon Miles! Cheer up it was great for your first try!' Kairi encouraged him.

'She's right y'know; you almost got it on your first try. I'm proud of you.' Leon said, holding out his arm so that Miles could roost on it. Miles cheered up a bit, nodding.

'Thanks guys.' Leon turned to Kairi, who had stood up on his other arm.

'Care to try Counter now?' She nodded and Leon sighed. 'Here I go again.' He said, putting both of them on the ground, taking his t-shirt off and throwing it at the tree stump were Miles had first landed when they arrived. 'Take care of that will ya? Oh and you can keep on practicing Gust ok?' He asked Miles, who nodded and took off to land on the said stump. Kairi took her stance several feet away from him. Leon cracked his knuckles. 'Let's do this!' He yelled in challenge at her which she responded with a loud howl. They ran at each other and Leon tried for a quick punch that Kairi jumped over, ran up his arm and landed a Quick Attack on his back, sending him headfirst into the ground. He slowly got up, sweeping off the dust from his face. He turned to her.

'That was a very nice hit but I'm trying for you to use Counter y'know? Meaning you have to let me hit you sometime.' He said, spitting some dirt.

'Aw, you're no fun! You're just disappointed because you can't get a good hit at me.' She replied.

'_True… Somewhat.' _He thought, grimacing. Kairi suddenly ran at him again. Leon entered a defensive stance. When Kairi was almost on top of him, he sidestepped and lunged at her. Kairi didn't manage to stop in time and fell for the punch Leon had prepared, falling a bit hard on her back. Kairi rolled backwards, landed on her feet and kicked the ground away to jump high. Leon tried to follow her moves but she jumped in front of the sun, blinding him. Leon had to make a choice between whether to run away from an attack that he couldn't see or to try and block it. He went for the first and rolled sideways. And it was just in time because a second later Kairi came down with a glowing orange paw and a resounding crash, causing a small crater to appear where she had struck the ground with it.

'Time out, I need a break!' Leon said, his breath coming in short bursts. That crater had almost been opened on him and that took the breath of anyone on his place.

'Sorry Leon…' Kairi said, her head hung low. Leon gave her a tired smile and patted her head.

'Don't worry. It just proves that you're a good fighter. Phew.' He sat there for a while, regaining his breath. Miles joined them. 'So how did your training go?' Leon asked him.

'I'm still a bit far from keeping Gust stable enough but I'll get it eventually.' Leon nodded.

'Ok guys. I think we can go for another round or two of training and then we'll call it a day. Is that ok?' He asked them.

'Sure!' Kairi replied eagerly.

'What about you Miles?'

'I'll do my best!' He said doing his signature winged thumbs up.

'Ok then! Let's restart our training!'

_20 minutes later…_

'Ok guys, for a first day of training you did well, I'm proud of you! So, as a reward, you can choose whatever you want to do for the rest of the day!' Leon said a bit tiredly to the both of them after training. He had done not one but three more rounds with Kairi while Miles tried his best to master Gust. By the end of training, Kairi had completely nailed Counter whereas Miles could maintain Gust for at least six seconds.

'I want to go back to the river and just relax 'till tomorrow.' Said Kairi, completely spent from the training.

'My thoughts exactly. What about you Miles?' Leon asked.

'With your permission, I'd like to be excused for some time.' He replied. Both Leon and Kairi looked at him confused.

'Uh… Ok, but why?'

'I haven't told my family yet that I'm going with you.'

'Oh… Sure! Take all the time you need!' Leon got up, giving Kairi a lift to her usual perch on his shoulders. 'So, when you're done, meet us at camp ok?' Miles nodded, making his thumbs up.

'See ya in a bit!' He said before taking off. Leon and Kairi started to head towards the camp site. When they arrived, Leon laid down against a tree while Kairi crawled up to his chest for a nap. They both fell asleep, Leon absent-mindedly scratching her ears.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

Miles approached Paul silently, who sighed.

'When are you leaving?' He asked without looking at him. Miles' eyes widened.

'How'd you…?'

'You're not the only one who can spy on others you know?' Paul chuckled. 'Although in this case was less spying and more a father being worried that his child might be getting into trouble.' He turned to face Miles. 'Well, guess I was wrong.'

'Aren't you angry?' Miles asked.

'Not really. You could have said something before letting yourself be captured but other than that I'm actually quite pleased.' Paul smiled. 'Not only I get rid of you,-'

'Hey!'

'-but you can also vent that ridiculous amount of energy you have into training. Also, you'll have great friends with you. That much I could see.'

'So, you think he's the right Trainer for me?'

'The best Trainer for you. So far he's the only living being who managed to get your attention for more than five minutes.' Paul smiled again. 'Just try not to overly annoy your teammates, will you?'

'I'll try, but I can't quite guarantee I'll succeed.' Miles laughed. They stayed in silence for a while. 'Well, I should be going. I wanted to try something.'

Paul nodded. 'Alright then, I'll see you in the morning.' Miles took some balance and took off, heading for the training clearing.

Leon was at the golden podium of Indigo Plateau. The crowd cheered and chanted his name. Kairi and Miles stood before him, beaming. For they had done it: they had conquered the Kanto Pokémon League. The Champion was walking towards him, about to give him the Kanto Cup. He could almost feel its weight on his hands…

*CRACK!*

Leon woke up, startled by the loud noise. He looked around bewildered, searching for the source of the disturbance. A furry pressure on his arm told him that Kairi was attached tightly to his arm.

'You OK!' He asked her. Her fur was standing and she was slightly shivering.

'I'm fine. I was just surprised that's all.' She answered, embarrassed. Leon smiled.

'Good. Then let's see what caused that.' He said, getting up. The sun was almost down and it was starting to get dark so Leon took his flashlight, put Kairi on her usual perch on his shoulders and started to walk in the direction the noise came from.

'Can you sense anything?' He asked Kairi. After a pause so that she could focus she shook her head.

'Nope. But I'm still a newbie at wave guidance so I may have let something escape me.'

'Okay, thanks.' They continued to push further. 'Hey, isn't this the way to that clearing where we trained?' Leon commented.

'I hadn't noticed it yet but I think you're right.' She looked around. 'Yeah, see that tree with the three lower branches crisscrossing? I noticed it when we were heading there for the first time.'

*CRACK!*

Another noise, louder than the first one, shot through the calm night. Kairi grabbed Leon's head hard, scared.

'Arceus, that scared the bejeezus out of me!' Leon said, clutching his heart. He looked up at Kairi. 'You OK? You're shivering again. Plus, you're giving me a headache.' She let his head go.

'Sorry. I just don't like loud noises.'

'Meh, no problem. Here.' He grabbed her and hugged her against his chest. 'Is this better?' She blushed and nodded. He smiled. 'Good. Now let's go, we're almost there!' Sure enough, after a minute of walking, they arrived at the clearing. On the far edge, a small Pidgey was hovering on the spot in front of a couple of dead trees. Their jaws dropped. Both trees had their branches torn apart from the trunk. Wood chips and twigs littered the ground around them. As they approached the Pidgey, he turned to face them. It was Miles. He was panting heavily but with a big smile on his beak.

'I… I did it.' He softly said, giving them his thumbs-up. Then he collapsed.

'Miles!' Leon rushed to him, letting Kairi jump to the ground and catching Miles before he hit the ground.

'Is he okay?' Kairi asked.

Leon checked him for injuries and sighed in relief. 'Yeah he's fine. Nothing a good night of sleep won't heal.' He unclipped Miles' Pokéball from his belt and withdrew him. Then he looked around at the clearing. 'Man, did he really do this! He's just a small little Pidgey!'

'Yeah well, I knew something was off when I read his aura. It seemed… I don't know, too big. He's got a bigger aura than every other Pidgey we saw today.'

'Well, no point in discussing it here. Let's go back to camp, just let me grab some wood for the fire.' Leon told her while he clipped Miles to his belt, bending to catch a few of the branches Miles ripped from the tree. When he had an armful, Kairi climbed her way to his shoulder and they went to camp.

When the flashlight caught the tent's shape, Leon beamed.

'Finally! I thought we'd gotten ourselves lost in the woods.' He sat next to the almost dying fire, throwing some of the twigs into the glowing embers. Kairi shut off the flashlight and jumped down to sit next to him. Leon unclipped Miles' Pokéball and stared at it, still astonished at what he had done. 'Still can't believe it. He just started to train Gust today and he has already managed to perfect it. Arceus, what a monster.'

'Well, that's good right?' Kairi asked him.

'Well, yeah, but I'm a bit scared actually. If he's like this as a Pidgey I can barely imagine what he'd be like as a Pidgeot.' He chuckled.

Kairi laughed. 'Yeah didn't think of that. Glad he's on our side then.' Leon got up, heading for the tent. 'Hey where are you going?'

'Making dinner. I just realized its half past nine in the evening and I'm starving from all that training.' Kairi smiled happily at the prospect of eating more of Leon's food and went to help him. They ate what was left of the Spicy Berry Meat Stew Leon had cooked for lunch (Kairi loving it again) and they went into the tent, Kairi crawling inside Leon's sleeping bag. Soon after, they were both asleep.

'OI! LAZY! You're crushing me!'

The sound of Kairi yelling on his ears made Leon shoot out of the sleeping bag faster than if he had been shot from a cannon. 'What! What happened!'

'Nothing really, you just rolled on top of me.' Kairi said matter-of-factly. She exited the sleeping bag and stood on his knees. 'Now get up! It's morning already!' She said before opening the tent flap, flooding the tent with the morning light. Leon groaned and shielded his eyes from the light. 'And, I'll be expecting my breakfast in fifteen minutes!' She said, giving him her warmest smile, and she went outside.

'_Awww crap… I feel like I'm the Pokémon and she's the Trainer…' _He thought, rubbing his eyes. 'I hope you're joking!' He yelled outside.

'You're right! I am!' She shouted back with a hint of laughter in her voice. He groaned, getting dressed. As he was getting out of the tent, he paused, then came back in to get his Pokéball belt that had Miles' Pokéball attached to it. He unclipped it from the belt and released Miles, who stretched and yawned.

'Mornin'! How are you?' Leon asked him.

'Couldn't be better!' Miles answered, giving him the thumbs-up.

'Good. But next time, before you train until you collapse, give us a warning ok? Imagine what could have happened if we hadn't checked on the noises you were making! You could still be knocked out and we wouldn't know where you were!' Miles looked down. Leon realized it and said, 'Hey, I'm not telling this to be mad at you, you know? I just don't want anything to happen to you guys!' Miles cheered up a bit and nodded.

'Ok! Next time I'll warn you. Now, can we get some breakfast? I'm hungry!'

Leon laughed. 'Sure just wait a minute.' He told the hungry Pidgey, going to his backpack and retrieving a slightly mushed up bag of assorted berries. 'Ah damn. Hopefully they'll still taste the same.' He muttered, sitting next to Kairi and Miles. 'Ok then, dig in!'

After they had their share of berries, Leon started to pack everything up while Kairi and Miles played catch with eachother. When Leon finished cleaning everything, he put his backpack on his shoulders and called out to Kairi and Miles. Kairi climbed to his right shoulder while Miles perched on his left one and they headed for the Pidgey Clearing.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the clearing. Paul came to meet him, accompanied by some of the Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot that knew Miles.

'Well then, I guess we're off. Thank you for everything Paul.' Leon thanked him.

'No, it is me who has to thank you, Leon. If it weren't for you, Miles here would cause mayhem everyday to the rest of my life!' Paul answered, laughing. He then turned to Miles, smiling warmly. 'I guess this is goodbye then. Have a safe trip.' Miles nodded. Suddenly, Paul hugged him, drawing a few awwwws from the female birds around. Paul broke the hug. 'I know you can do it. I have faith in you Miles.'

'Thanks dad.' Miles muttered, looking down and shaking.

'Miles? What's wrong?' Paul asked worriedly.

'N-Nothing, I-I'm fine.' He turned around and took off in the direction of Viridian City. 'Leon! L-Lets go!'

'Hey! Wait for us!' Leon called after him, running to catch him. 'Miles! Slow down!' As he drew nearer, he saw Miles slowing down and finally perching on a low branch, waiting for them. Leon looked back and saw that they couldn't see the Pidgey Clearing anymore. 'Miles? What has gotten into you?' Miles turned around. He was smiling but Leon could see wet patches on his feathers near his eyes. '_He was crying…'_

'Nothing! I just want to get this journey started, that's all!' He answered cheerfully.

'Miles…'

'C'mon Leon! Don't just stand there let's go!' He told him, taking off again. 'Race ya to Viridian!' He shouted at him.

'Argh damn you! You overenthusiastic, brainless bird!' Leon shouted back, running to try and catch him, while Kairi just laughed, hanging on to Leon.


	4. Chapter 4: Viridian City

'Viridian City. "The City of Evergreen", huh?' Leon read out loud from the sign on the city gate. 'Well, we're here! Let's find the Pokémon Center and dump our stuff!' He told Kairi and Miles as he went through the gate. The security guard took a peek at him above the newspaper he was reading and ignored him, grunting "Just another Trainer kid."

'Finally! Thought we'd never arrive! You're slow Leon.' Kairi said.

'Hey! It's Miles' fault!' He answered.

'How is it my fault!' Miles asked, astonished.

'If you hadn't taken off like you did, I wouldn't be so tired and we'd be here sooner.' Leon answered sticking out his tongue at Miles.

Miles just shrugged. 'Whatever. Let's just go to that Pokémon Center or whatever you call it.'

'Ok, so the center oughta be… ah crap.' He muttered, looking at the huge city before him. 'Guess it's going to be harder than I thought.' He sighed. 'Let's go.' They wandered through the city for about half-an-hour looking for the Pokémon Center.

Miles, getting tired of not getting anywhere, asked, 'Why don't you just ask for help?'

'Uh… Never thought of it. Hehe…' Leon answered rubbing his head embarrassedly. He looked around, seeing a female police officer on the street corner and heading towards her. 'Hey, excuse me miss.'

She looked at him, smiling. 'Oh hello, I'm Officer Jenny. Do you need anything?' She asked.

'Actually yes, I'm kinda lost. Could you tell me where the Pokémon Center is?'

She laughed, pointing to her side. Leon looked in the direction she pointed, his jaw dropping at the building. It was simply huge, with big red dome on the center of it. The dome had a colossal "P" on it, signaling the building as the Pokémon Center he was looking for.

'Oh. So there it is! Thank you Officer Jenny.' He said, grinning stupidly. Kairi facepawed.

She laughed again. 'No problem. Pay attention next time.'

'I will. Thanks again!' He said as he headed towards the Center's double doors. When he entered, he looked around in awe. Tons of Trainers and Pokémon were inside, either sitting on the couches in the waiting area or being attended by an army of nurses, Chanseys and Blisseys. He headed for the counter, to where a nurse with pink hair was finishing patching up an Abra who had accidentally Teleported himself in front of a biker. When his Trainer picked him up and they were gone, Leon finally got his turn.

'Good afternoon and welcome to the Viridian Pokémon Center! I'm Nurse Joy, how can I help you?' The nurse greeted them, smiling.

'Hi! I would like a room for the evening and a check-up for these guys, please.' He asked her, signaling the Pokémon on his shoulders.

'Sure! Right this way!' She guided them into a crowded waiting room with a few sofas and a coffee table at the center. A drink vendor was sitting on the corner, next to a water cooler. A row of videophones lined up against the wall. Nurse Joy took Kairi and Miles from him and went through a door with a green cross on the far side of the room. Leon looked around, bored. His gaze wandered to one vacant videophone and he headed there, fishing his Trainer Card from his wallet. He slipped the card through the slit and it lit up, requesting a phone number. He dialed his house number and waited as the phone made the connection. His mother's face appeared on the screen.

'Leon!' She smiled. 'How are you? From where are you calling?'

Leon smiled back at her. 'Hey mom! I'm at the Pokémon Center in Viridian.'

'Wow really! That's great honey!'

Leon shrugged. 'It's no biggie. I mean, it's just the next town. If I were like, in Cerulean or Vermilion, then you could be impressed.'

She laughed. 'Well, you're right. It's just I'm very excited for you! You're finally on your journey! That makes every mother excited! So, how is Kairi?'

'She's fine. She and Miles are getting checked-up right now.' Seeing Felicia's confused face he added, 'Oh, right. A Pidgey joined us. His name is Miles.'

'You mean my son just left home and has already two Pokémon!' She squealed. 'Oh my gosh, Leon! I'm so proud!'

Leon sighed, smiling. He knew his mother would react like that. 'It's no big deal, mom. He was the one who asked me to come with us.' He heard a "ping!" from the door and turned around, seeing Nurse Joy come through with his Pokémon beside her. 'Oh, they're done already.' He turned to face his mom again. 'Well, got to go, sorry.'

'It's ok. You've got your responsibilities as a Trainer now. Call me when you get to Pewter ok?'

'Will do, mom. See you!' Felicia waved at the camera while Leon hung up the call. He turned to Nurse Joy and was tackled by Kairi, barely managing to keep his balance.

'They're in perfect shape! You're treating them really well.' Nurse Joy told him.

'Well, thanks I guess. But it's only the second day I'm a Trainer so I don't deserve much credit.' Leon told her. Kairi and Miles went to a playground in the corner of the room, were a few kids and small Pokémon were playing.

'Oh, really? Then, did you know your Pidgey has Pokérus?' She asked him curiously.

'Huh? What's that, Pokérus?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, you don't know about Pokérus?' Leon shook his head. 'Let me explain then. Pokérus is a virus that apparently only attaches itself to Pokémon. It helps the host Pokémon to develop its abilities while it lives inside the host. Scientists think that helps the virus survive, since the host would be more powerful. Anyway, Pokérus is passed through contact from Pokémon to Pokémon.'

'Then, why is it that Miles is the only one that has it?' Leon asked her.

'Once it infects the host, it matures for about a week. After that week, it's no longer contagious, so that's why only your Pidgey has it. It's because if it continued to be contagious indefinitely, eventually it would benefit predators that would prey on its host. If the host dies, the virus also dies, almost instantly, because it's very fragile and constantly needs the host to survive.'

'So… What you're saying is Miles is not your regular Pidgey.'

She giggled. 'No, quite the contrary! Pokérus infected Pokémon are quite rare and all become quite the fighters.'

'Well, call it beginner's luck then.' Leon smiled. _'That would explain what happened last night.'_ 'Thanks for the explanation Nurse Joy.'

She smiled back at him. 'Anytime, dear. Now, let me register you into the Center's log.' She said, heading towards the lobby.

'Yes ma'am! Just let me get my Poké…' He couldn't end his sentence because Kairi suddenly jumped to his arms, being chased by a herd of little kids, all wanting to grab her. 'Kairi what happened!' He asked her, lifting her up, away from the children.

'They want to pinch me and grab me and pull my fur and help me Leon!' She yelled as one of the kids made a jump for her, with the help of another, swiping at her tail. Miles was a few feet away, laughing at the situation. The whole waiting room was also looking at them, laughing.

'It's your fault for being cute!' He told her. He turned to the children. 'Ok kids, back off! Play time is over! Don't make me call your parents!' At the word 'parents', the little kids dispersed like magic. 'Ha-ha! Parental threat always works!' He laughed, holding her close to his chest. 'Now let's go back.' Miles flew to his shoulder, still wiping away a tear from laughing so hard.

'Thanks for the support bird brain!' Kairi told him, scowling.

'Don't mention it, anytime!' He answered, still laughing a bit. 'You should've seen her face when this mountain of kids just body-piled her!'

They headed back to the lobby, which was as crowded as when they had first entered. Nurse Joy tapped a few keys into the computer. 'Please slide your Trainer Card here.' She said, indicating a slit in a small black machine. Leon did as instructed and his Trainer profile appeared on the computer screen. Nurse Joy tapped a few more keys and she handed them a keycard. 'Here you are! Room 131 is free. Just head to your right and it's the fifth room to the left.'

Leon took the keycard from her. 'Thank you for everything Nurse Joy.'

'Don't mention it! Anything you need just call me!'

'Thanks again!' He called back at her as he headed towards the hallway she had indicated. 'The fifth room to the left… Ah, here it is!' He said, stopping in front of a wooden door with brass numbers. He slid the keycard into the lock and it opened with a click. The room was simple: a bed, a small bedside table, a desk with a computer, a chair, a tall lamp and a wardrobe filled the room. A door next to the wardrobe led to the bathroom. Kairi jumped off Leon's shoulders, dive-bombing to the bed, while Miles perched himself on the lamp. Leon dumped his pack on the chair, cracking his back. 'Damn, that thing is heavy. Anyways…' He couldn't say more since he was rudely interrupted a pillow on his face, courtesy of a laughing Kairi. He sighed. Then he pounced at her, trying to grab her. Kairi tried her best to dodge Leon's flailing arms. Meanwhile, Miles was roaring with laughter at the sight of the two of them fighting. Finally, he managed to grab her by the foot.

'Oh c'mon! Using your size advantage is playing dirty!' She protested.

'Hey, you mess with the Trainer, you get "Trained"!' Leon replied, laughing.

Kairi groaned at the pun. 'Honestly you need to "Train" your jokes a bit. They suck!'

He ignored her. 'As I was starting to say, let's grab some lunch and later we check on the Viridian Gym. How does that sound?'

'Fine by me.' Miles answered. 'I was starting to get hungry.'

'What about you Kairi?' He asked her, tickling her paw pads. She laughed hard. 'I guess that's a yes. Let's go!' He said, letting her go. She jumped at him, landing on his shoulders, while Miles perched on his head. He exited the room, locking it behind him, and they headed to the Center's restaurant.

'You sure this is the place? It looks nothing like a Gym.' Kairi broke the silence. After a quick lunch, they headed out for the Gym, only to find that it looked more like a roman temple than a place where battles were waged. Leon flipped the guide book he had bought from a small bookstore.

'It's supposed to be. The guide even has a picture, look.' He showed her the picture. True enough, the picture matched the place. They headed to the solid, dark wooden doors. 'The Gym Leader is Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak. You know, that old man who gave you to me, Kairi.' He pushed the door inwards and they entered the Gym. He gasped in surprise. While the exterior was inspired in the old roman temples, the interior looked like it belonged to a sci-fi movie. A black grid covered the ground, where a white digital arena was displayed. Apparently the grid was actually thousands of small little screens the size of a small square hand mirror. A battle was raging in the battlefield. A young man, probably on his mid-twenties, had his back on them. He had jet black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder. On the other side of the field stood Gary Oak, frowning. Apparently the battle was going badly for him.

A Charizard blasted a Flamethrower at a Machamp. The Machamp rolled to the side and charged at the Charizard, aiming a Dynamic Punch. The Charizard flew up, dodging the punch completely.

'Good Charizard! You know what to do now!' The Trainer told him. The Charizard nodded at him and swooped down, grabbing the Machamp. The Machamp protested but the Charizard ignored him, looping in the air, his speed increasing. Suddenly he pulled off the loop and slammed down the Machamp into the ground, cracking a few screens from the grid.

The referee raised a green flag, pointing at the Trainer with the Pikachu. 'Machamp is unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum and his Charizard!'

Leon's jaw fell open when he heard that. 'ASH!' The Trainer turned around. Sure enough, Ash Ketchum stood there, smiling at him.

'Hey there Leon! How's Professor Oak doing?' He asked him. His Charizard approached them, followed by Gary.

'He-hey! If it isn't the shrimp!' Gary greeted him, smirking.

Leon sighed. Ever since he went to work with Professor Oak he had to put up with being called shrimp by Gary. 'Hey.' He turned to Ash. 'What are you doing here? Haven't you already collected all of Kanto's Gym Badges?'

He laughed. 'Who says I'm here for a Badge? I came because it's the Champion's job to test his League!'

Leon looked at him, astonished. 'You mean… You were that guy who beat the hell out of Lance!'

Ash nodded. 'Yup! But don't tell anyone, the official announcement is only next week.'

'Oh dammit! Now this has just become ten times as hard!' Leon sighed.

'Don't be so demoralized! I'm sure that by the time you reach Indigo Plateau you'll be strong enough to put up a good fight.' He paused. 'By the way,' Ash turned to Gary. 'you've passed.'

Gary nodded. 'Thanks Ash. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to take my team to the Pokémon Center. You beat them pretty good.'

'Hehe sorry.' Ash apologized, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly. He recalled his Charizard, thanking him as they followed Gary out of the Gym. 'Now, when did you become a Trainer, Leon?'

'Actually this is just my second day. Oh right, these are Kairi and Miles. Kairi was my starter.' He said, introducing the Pokémon on his shoulders. They both said hi to them. Pikachu answered back. Ash seemed interested in Kairi.

'I see. That's a Riolu, right? They're very rare around Kanto. Even in Sinnoh, that's where they come from, they are rare.' He patted her on the head. 'Well you're lucky. I didn't even know Professor Oak had one of them.' They walked back to the Center, talking about the League.

'Are there going to be changes on the League lineup?' Leon asked.

'Sorry, can't tell! You know the rules, Leon. But you already know that Gary is going to be part of it.'

'Oh, right.' Leon pointed at him. 'I want to challenge you once your team is healed!'

Gary looked at him and laughed out loud. 'You can't be serious, shrimp! I only accept Trainers with all the other seven badges of Kanto!'

Ash shook his head, crossing his arms. 'Besides, no offence, but even if he accepted your challenge you'd be sent packing as soon as your Pokémon were called, even if the both of them were in battle at the same time. Gary's just too strong for your level. And, even if you could stand your own against him, you wouldn't win a badge. The battling season only starts next week, when all of the Leagues lineups are announced at Indigo Plateau. ' He thought for a bit. 'So, you'd better start off in Pewter City. My friend Brock runs the Gym there. I'll give him a call.' They had arrived at the Pokémon Center and Gary went to the counter, handing Nurse Joy six Pokéballs.

'Yeah, I remember Brock.' Leon said, going back to when Brock had once visited Ash in Pallet a couple years back. Leon was working with Professor Oak when this bulky tower of a man with spiky brown hair showed up at the Lab's door, effectively scaring Leon when he opened it. 'How far is Pewter from here?'

Ash shrugged. 'About five, six days tops. You have to go through the Viridian Forest and keep heading north. That gives you plenty of time to train and wait for the season to begin.'

Leon nodded. 'Alright then, today we rest and tomorrow we head to Pewter! What do you say?' He asked Kairi and Miles. They both nodded.

'Then it's settled.' Ash said. 'I'll call Brock tonight to tell him of you. He'll be pleased. And, you'd be one of the few first Trainers to battle him.'

Gary came back, clipping his team to his belt, and both he and Ash showed Leon around Viridian. They even went to the east gate to show Leon Indigo Plateau through some binoculars on the observation deck. As they went back to the Pokémon Center, Leon noticed a Silph Co. shop selling some weird-looking machine. It was black, with Velcro straps coming from the sides and a touch screen on the front. Below the touch screen there was a small button. He asked Ash about it.

'Oh, that's a TM Loader. Trainers use it to make Pokémon learn a move with a TM. Usually there's one at each Pokémon Center but Silph decided to start manufacturing portable ones for Trainers to use while in their journey. There's a slit on the bottom where you insert the TM, you strap it to your Pokémon, turn it on, wait and done! Your Pokémon knows a new move.'

'Cool! Wish I could afford one though.' Leon said, noting the somewhat big price tag.

Ash clapped him on the back. 'You know what? I'm buying you one!' He said, entering the store.

Leon's eyes widened. 'WHAT! You can't be serious!' He yelled, entering the store after him with Gary, who was rolling his eyes upward.

'Watch me!' He replied, turning to the clerk behind the counter, smiling at her. 'Hey there! I was interested in purchasing one of those fine products you have to sale.' He told her, pointing at the "fine product" with his thumb.

The shop clerk giggled like a school girl. 'Certainly! I'll just pack one for you right now. And, as an added bonus, you receive three random TMs and a TM Case free of charge!' She said, holding a bowl with small plastic capsules with different colors in it.

'Hey, Leon! Come and choose will ya? I never had luck at these kinds of things.' Ash called over his shoulder.

Leon approached, saying, 'Thanks, I still think you're crazy ok?'

Ash shrugged. 'Fair enough.'

Leon picked a red capsule, a yellow capsule and a gray capsule. He opened them and showed the clerk the papers that were rolled up inside.

'Huh… TMs 24, 47 and 50. That's Thunderbolt, Steel Wing and… oh wow! You've won our only Overheat! Congratulations!' She squealed, throwing a handful of confetti to the air. Leon and Ash exchanged a somewhat uneasy look. 'I'm going to the back to fetch your products. I'll be right back!' She said before leaving through the door behind her. They heard what sounded like a herd of Tauros rampaging through a china shop.

'She's mad!' Kairi burst out.

'I couldn't agree more.' Leon answered.

The clerk came back, holding a box, a case and three disks, all precariously balanced in one of her hands while she slammed the door shut. She started to run to the counter.

'Oh that is such a bad idea.' Said Gary between his teeth.

Sure enough, she somehow managed to trip on a flat floor, sending everything flying. Leon managed to catch the box inches before it smashed on the floor. Kairi jumped off his shoulder and caught the case in mid-air while Miles managed to catch the yellow Thunderbolt disk. Ash almost failed to catch the metallic-looking Steel Wing and Gary rushed to stop the clerk from falling, catching her on his arms on what intended to be a gallant pose.

'Phew that was close!' Leon started to say but flinched along with everyone at the sound of something crashing loudly on the floor. Looking around, he saw ember-colored shards littering the floor. No one remembered to catch the Overheat.

The clerk took her hands to her mouth. 'Oh no! I'm so sorry!'

'It's okay, really.' Leon said, starting to catch the shards.

'No, it's not okay! Here, take another one! And let me do that!' She said, handing him the capsule bowl and making way with a broom.

'If you say so… I choose this one!' He took a black capsule and extracted the paper inside. It bore the number 79. He showed it to the clerk.

'Oh TM 79… 79… Ah, that's Dark Pulse! Be right back!' She said, dropping the broom and coming back a few seconds later holding a black disk. 'Here you are!'

'So, how much do I owe you?' Ash asked, pulling out his wallet.

'150,000 Poké-dollars and 99 cents please!' She said brightly, presenting to him the Trainer Card machine.

Leon started to protest but Ash made gesture for him to shut up and nodded at the clerk, sliding his Trainer Card through the slit.

A few minutes later they were heading to the Pokémon Center, Leon still protesting that Ash shouldn't have bought the TM Loader for him.

'At least tell me why you bought it!'

'Pipe down shrimp! If you don't want it I'll chuck it into the next garbage bin I see!' Gary said, annoyed.

Ash smiled. 'Well, if you want to know, it's because I want you to get to Indigo as fast as possible so I can battle you. And what better way to help you get far than buying you that? It's a very useful tool once you learn how to use it correctly. Think of it as a journey starting gift.'

Leon sighed. 'Fine. If you insist.'

After a quick dinner, they said goodbye to Gary, who went back to his Gym, and then went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

Leon strip down to his jeans and flung himself into the bed, effectively managing to bang his head into the wall. Groaning loudly, he sank into the sheets. Kairi shook her head sadly and jumped after him. Miles perched on the lamp and hid his head under his wing. Soon after, three sets of snores could be heard on the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5: A Friend and a Rival

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, although it was pretty awesome if I did. However, characters and plot are mine. You can use them but let me know first and credit me for them ok?

Leon woke up, startled. Looking around the moonlit bedroom, he found everything quiet. Miles was still perched on the lamp, asleep. He laid back down, taking deep breaths. What was that thing? The big white thing in his dream? He tried to remember what it looked like but it came all blurry. He gave a mental shrug.

'_Whatever, it was just a dream.' _He thought turning to his side. Seeing Kairi asleep, he smiled and hugged her against him. She mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled up to him. Soon, Leon fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Leon woke up and carefully got up so that he wouldn't wake up Kairi. He got dressed and left a note explaining where he was going on the bedside table. He exited the room, heading to the lobby.

The lobby was completely empty, save for him and Nurse Joy, who waved. Leon waved back and entered the waiting room. There were only a couple of people there, no doubt waiting for their Pokémon. He headed to the videophones and quickly dialed a number. After a few rings, a familiar face appeared at the screen.

'Hi Tracey!' Leon greeted him, smiling.

'Oh, it's you Leon! How are you? What brings you to call at this hour?' He asked, rubbing a bit of sleep out of his eyes. Tracey was a few years older than Leon, about Ash's age.

'I'm fine, just wanted to talk to Professor Oak and ask him a few things.' Leon answered.

Tracey nodded. 'I'll get him here. Just wait a bit.' Tracey exited the screen but Leon could still hear his footsteps. Suddenly, a muffled 'Get off, Muk!' was heard. Leon chuckled, since it was probably Ash's Muk. He himself had been run over by the excited glob of poison a few times in the past.

Soon, Tracey and Professor Oak came into view, Tracey with a bit of purple sludge stuck on his hair.

'Good morning Leon! What did you want to talk about?' Professor Oak asked.

'This and that. I'm calling from the Viridian Pokémon Center.'

'That's really good Leon. I'm impressed.' Professor Oak replied.

'Thanks. A Pidgey joined our team when we were in Route 1 and we saw Ash and Gary yesterday.'

'How are they doing?'

'Gary's okay and Ash…' Leon hesitated.

'Is the new Kanto Champion.' Professor Oak completed.

'Wait, you knew?' Leon asked, surprised. The reason why he was surprised was that a Trainer that recently beat a League had to make a choice, whether to replace the previous Champion at the League, or become an honorary Champion and let the previous Champion fill in for him as he went on with his life. The outcome of that choice would only be known at the Season Opening Ceremony.

'Why, yes. Don't you remember? Pokémon Professors have to be there at the Season Opening Ceremony to support the Champion of their Region and I've already received the invitation saying that Ash's the new Champion.'

'Oh, okay.' Leon said, slightly disappointed.

'Anything else?'

'Yes, I'm curious about something. How did Kairi come to be my starter?'

Professor Oak's face saddened. 'It's a sad story. She doesn't know about it though, so please don't ask her about it.' Professor Oak sighed. 'Five years ago, my colleague Professor Rowan from Sinnoh was out doing field work near Mt. Coronet. One day, as he explored a cave with his assistant, they found a badly injured Lucario. The Lucario was female and in her arms was an egg. Her egg. She had been ambushed by poachers and she knew she wouldn't survive. Apparently after reading his aura… You know what Lucario can do with aura, right?' Professor Oak interrupted.

'Yeah, Kairi explained it to me somewhat.'

'Good. Now, apparently she read Rowan's aura and trusted her egg to him, finding that he wouldn't mistreat her unborn child. Rowan tried his best to save her but miles away from any Pokémon Center it was impossible. A few hours later she died.' Professor Oak sighed again. 'Rowan went back to his laboratory with the egg and called the rest of us Pokémon Professors to find out if anyone would like to take care of the egg, since at the time he was on the verge of a breakthrough in his investigation and couldn't take care of it. Elm, my old student and an expert in Pokémon reproduction habits, offered to take the egg to Johto and so Rowan handed it to him. A few weeks later the egg hatched. The baby Riolu was raised there in Johto and last week I asked Elm to give her to me, since you asked me to begin your journey. I knew you would like her and she would be happy to be traveling and out of the lab too.' Professor Oak concluded. 'Anything else?'

Leon crossed his arms. 'How does a Riolu evolve?'

'Apparently, the communion between their aura and the aura of someone they deeply care and trust triggers evolution. That's why usually a Lucario is either with his or her mate or a Trainer they've bonded with.'

'And how long do they live?' Leon asked, expecting the worst. He knew Pokémon didn't live nearly as much time humans did.

'Around thirty years, although there are reports of trained Lucario reaching as far as fifty. But, mind you, those cases are quite rare. It seems that one year for us is approximately two, three years for them.'

Leon stood quiet, deep in thought. Then, 'Thank you for telling me this Professor.'

Professor Oak chuckled. 'Not at all! Any time you need some information, be sure to call me!'

'Well, I gotta go. Kairi and Miles should be waking up soon.'

'Bye Leon!' Tracey waved.

'Call me when you reach Pewter!' Professor Oak said before hanging up the call.

Leon got out of the waiting room and ordered a tray of food at the Center's restaurant. He carefully took it back to his room and, after a few minutes of cursing with the key, he finally unlocked it. Both Miles and Kairi were still asleep. He let the tray on the desk and gently shook Kairi awake.

'Hmmm? Leon? What is it?' She mumbled sleepily.

'Good morning sleepy. Breakfast is here.' Leon answered, smiling. He advanced to Miles as Kairi sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. Leon poked Miles on the side and he jumped half a meter upwards with a yelp.

'Don't do that!' He protested angrily. 'I'm very ticklish!' He said as Leon roared with laughter.

'Sorry! But as a compensation, breakfast's here!' Leon said, gesturing the tray on the desk.

Miles flew to the tray, closely followed by Kairi. While they ate, Leon started to pack his backpack. When he finished, he set the backpack against the wall next to the door. On the ground in front of the door was a white envelope with "Leon Jefferson" written on it.

'Oh? What's this?' He said, picking it up. He opened it and read the letter inside.

_To Leon,_

_Sorry I can't tell you this to you in person but I had to leave really early today. Indigo Plateau is waiting for me and I have to be there. Anyways, I'm writing this to give you a tip or two:_

_Number 1: Train, train, train, rest and train some more. Brock's tough and, although I know you have Kairi with you, I don't think she's going to be able to beat both Geodude and Onyx by herself at her level. I recommend taking a few days in the Viridian Forest to train. Sorry Miles, but you won't be able to do much against Brock. Better luck on the next Gym._

_Number 2: Try to catch a Water-type or, better yet, a Grass-type. It would not only be helpful against Brock, it would also be a good addition to your team. Electric-types don't do much against Grass-types so it could have Miles' back better than Kairi._

_Brock will be expecting you the day after the Season Start Ceremony. If you get there early, you could be the first Trainer to have a Badge this Season. The Ceremony is nine days from now, so I suggest taking a day to get to Viridian Forest's southern Poké-center, stay in the Forest for about five, six days, rest the last night on the northern Poké-Center, taking your time to get to Pewter and still reach it the day of the ceremony. You sleep well that night and then you'll be fully rested to fight Brock. I warn you again: he's tough for a Trainer your level so I'd have a strategy or two up my sleeve._

_Hope to see you at Indigo Plateau soon,_

_-Ash_

_P.S.: This is the last time I'm helping you. You're on your own now. Take care!_

'Cool. Thanks Ash!' Leon thought out loud.

'What is it?' Kairi asked between two mouthfuls.

'A letter from Ash.' He answered, reading the letter out loud for the both of them. When he finished, Kairi sat, thinking.

'He's right you know. I won't be able to beat both a Geodude and an Onyx on the same battle. We should catch a Grass-type or a Water-type.' She said.

'Let's worry about that once we're in the Forest. For now, we need to check out of the Center and buy some supplies.'

Once they had finished eating, Miles wanted to go to his Pokéball, saying he was still a bit sleepy. Leon withdrew him and grabbed his stuff while Kairi climbed him to get to her usual perch. They exited the room and went to the lobby. The lobby was slightly fuller now that the morning was well on its course. Leon checked out of the Center and thanked Nurse Joy. Then they headed to the Poké-Mart to buy a few supplies.

'So, tell me stuff about you.' Leon said, taking a shopping basket from the pile near the entrance.

'Like what?'

Leon shrugged. 'You know, what do you like, what you don't like. That kind of stuff.'

She thought for a while. 'Well, I like thunderstorms, love your food and hate the cold.' She said. 'Does that work?' She asked, smiling.

'Yeah, I guess.' Leon replied, scratching her head. She let out an "Hmmm" of pleasure and Leon chuckled. 'Wait, why do you like thunderstorms?' Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, I think that watching the thunders rain down is the best light show there is. And it's free!' She giggled. 'What about you? Tell me about yourself. For example… Oh right, how did you learn to fight?' She asked.

'Well, when you take care of lots of Pokémon, including Fighting-types, eventually you're "recruited" to join some of their trainings. There was this female Machamp called Bertha who was especially fond of me. She made me train with her every day for an hour. And, of course, it was either getting out of the way and countering or getting beaten to a pulp. So I eventually learned a few things.' He shrugged.

'How did you end up working for Professor Oak?' She asked.

'I went to school until I was 11 and then asked him. He agreed but only if I continued school while I helped him part-time. Eventually I got… well, not tired, I mean, I loved the job but I felt like I was missing on much of the world if I stuck around Pallet. So last week I told Professor Oak I wanted to resign and go on my own Pokémon training journey and he agreed without any objections. So here we are.' Leon finished as he took a quite a few packs of Antidote from their shelf. Viridian Forest was no laughing matter when it came to poisoning victims. The Weedle there made it very tough to leave the forest without at least one of your Pokémon poisoned. 'So, what are these?' He asked, pulling on one of her braids.

'Hey!' She snatched it from his hand. 'Watch it! These things are sensitive!' She said, caressing it.

'Sorry.' Leon apologized. 'What are they anyway?'

'They're my aura feelers. It's thanks to them that I can sense the aura waves of living things.' She explained, slightly grumpy. Leon approached the cashier and started to pile their supplies on the counter. 'The longer they are, the better a Riolu or a Lucario is at using Aura Sight.'

'Huh.' Leon turned to pay and noticed the clerk giving Kairi a weird look. 'Is something the matter?' He asked.

The clerk looked at him with a start and apologized. 'No, nothing is wrong. That'll be 2450 Poké, please.'

Leon paid and they exited the Poké-Mart, the clerk staring at them with the same weird look (how would you be if you saw a human talking with a Pokémon?).

After stuffing his purchases on his backpack, they headed towards the northern gate. On their way there, they saw the top of Viridian's Gym to their right. Leon stopped, both of them staring at it.

'Watch out Gary. Soon I'll return here. And when that time comes, you'd better be prepared.' Leon said. Then, he turned his attention back to the road and was startled when he saw an old man lying down on the road in front of him. 'Wah! What the hell!'

'This is my property lad! Nobody passes through here unless I want to!' The old man said, scratching his head.

'Then how are we supposed to go to Pewter! The gate is right there!' Leon protested, pointing at the gate that was indeed just a hundred meters away.

'Tough luck kid! I don't feel like moving and my Rattata won't let you pass either!' The man said, tossing a Pokéball into the air and releasing a Pokémon that looked like a tiny purple rat. It stood beside the old man, baring its teeth at them.

'You serious!' Leon asked incredulously. 'That thing can't probably even take down a Magikarp!' He said, noticing how small the thing was.

'WHAT!' The old man stood up, outraged. 'You dare to insult my Rattata? That does it you little…'

'PA!'

A feminine voice interrupted him. Leon and the old man looked at a woman who came from a house nearby, carrying a steaming mug. The woman approached them and handed the mug to the old man.

'Here you go pa! You forgot to take your coffee this morning!'

'Oh! Thanks sweetie!' He said, sipping contentedly on the mug.

The woman turned to Leon. 'Sorry about that. He gets really grumpy when he doesn't get his morning coffee. He'll be nicer now.'

The old man finished his coffee, sighing. 'Ahh, that was good.' He turned to Leon. 'So, tell me lad, do you know how to catch Pokémon?' He asked.

Leon stared at him blankly. 'What?'

'Do you know how to catch Pokémon?' He asked again.

'Uh… yeah I do. I've already caught a Pidgey.' Leon answered, signaling Miles' Pokéball on his belt.

'Ah, brilliant! You're well on your way to become an excellent Pokémon Trainer!' The old man laughed happily.

'He's completely nuts!' Kairi whispered.

'That means you don't need my help then!' He pointed at the gate. 'You may pass! If you go through there you'll be heading for Pewter!'

'Uh… Thanks, I guess.' Leon said, walking towards the gate.

'See ya lad! Good luck!' The old man shouted behind them, waving.

'Okay,' Leon said when they went through the gate. 'that was…'

'Completely random?' Kairi suggested.

'Couldn't put it better myself.'

They kept heading North through the dirt road. They didn't encounter any wild Pokémon while they were walking and, when they stopped for lunch, the most interesting thing they saw was a cloud shaped like a Meowth. After lunch (which included second helpings for everyone), they set out again, this time with Miles flying above them.

It was late in the afternoon when they reached Viridian Forest's southern Pokémon Center. They entered the nearly deserted lobby and asked Nurse Joy for a room. After dumping their stuff there, they returned to the lobby.

'I was thinking we could train a bit now before dinner.' Leon said.

'Can't we battle someone else instead of training by ourselves?' Kairi suggested.

'Why not?' So…' Leon looked around the lobby at the half-a-dozen people there were. 'Eennie-meenie… Wait, isn't that…?' He walked to where a red-haired girl with pigtails and wearing glasses was reading a book, a Squirtle sitting next to her. 'Hey!' He called out. The girl and the Squirtle looked at him. 'Didn't you receive that Squirtle from Professor Oak a couple days ago?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, and you are that guy who came late! I'm Allison and this is my partner Bubbles!' She signaled the Squirtle next to her.

Leon nodded at him. 'Nice to meet you Bubbles.' He turned back to Allison. 'Listen, would you like to have a battle with us?'

She nodded. 'Sure! We were kinda bored anyway.' They got up and everyone headed outside. Leon and Allison stood on opposite sides of the field marked in the dirt.

'Two on two?' Leon asked.

'Sure! Go Mrs. Nido!' Allison answered, throwing a Pokéball. A flash of white and a small, pink, rabbit-like Pokémon with horns appeared. A female Nidoran.

'Alright Miles, you go first!' Leon said. Miles shot forward with a confident grin on his beak. 'Sand-Attack!'

Miles swooped down on Mrs. Nido, flapping his wings hard and engulfing her in a dust cloud.

'Mrs. Nido, use Double Kick!' Allison called with a smug grin. A pink shape emerged from the dust cloud, slamming Miles down with her first kick and landing on him for the second.

'Miles!' Leon shouted.

Miles picked himself up. 'I'm okay! Damn, she's got it in her!' He said, panting a bit.

'Try a Tackle!' Leon said and Miles flew up.

'Wait until he's close and then dodge to the side Mrs. Nido!' Allison shouted. Mrs. Nido nodded and stood still until Miles swooped down to tackle her. When he did, she olé'd him and used a Scratch. Miles landed hard again.

'Aw shoot!' He said, spitting out some dirt.

'Miles focus! You can do this! Fall back!' Leon said. Miles nodded and flew back, hovering two meters away from and above Leon.

'Not as easy as you thought right?' Allison shouted from the other side of the field.

Leon chuckled. 'She's tough alright. But it's not like we have a strategy. This is our first battle!' He thought to himself. He looked at Miles. 'Can you do it?'

Miles answered after a second of thought. 'It's not going to be as powerful as last night but yeah, I can.'

'Alright Miles! Gustnado!' Leon called out.

Allison looked at him, confused, while Kairi facepawed, realizing he had just made up a new move. Miles laughed and flew up, flapping his wings. Soon, a mini-tornado started to form, kicking up a sand cloud. When Allison realized what was going to happen she panicked.

'Mrs. Nido look out!' She yelled but it was too late. Miles launched the mini-tornado forward and it engulfed Mrs. Nido, spinning her around until she was thrown out of the battlefield.

'Mrs. Nido return!' Allison shouted, withdrawing Mrs. Nido before she hit the ground. 'That was an unexpected turn of events but now it's my turn to win! Bubbles use Water Gun!' She called out. Bubbles the Squirtle ran forward, shooting a stream of water from his mouth and easily taking down Miles, who hadn't recovered from the previous attack yet.

'Ah well, he did his part and he did it well.' Leon sighed as he withdrew Miles. He looked at Kairi. 'You up for it?'

'Let's kick his armored butt!' She howled, jumping into the battlefield.

'Alrighty! Kairi, use Foresight!' Leon ordered.

'Bubbles, Water Gun!' Allison commanded.

Kairi focused on Bubbles. Then, noticing the rapidly approaching stream of water she started to run around the Squirtle, dodging the Water Gun. The Water Gun suddenly sped and she was almost hit but she used a Quick Attack to boost her speed.

Noticing this, Bubbles shot a Water Gun in her path. Kairi barely managed to backflip and dodge it, panting slightly.

'Try to get near. Then Blaze Kick him until he's burned.' Leon said.

'Don't let her do it Bubbles!' Allison shouted.

Kairi started to spiral towards Bubbles with a series of Quick Attacks while he tried his best to stop her from getting any near with his Water Gun. Eventually Kairi was close enough and delivered three Blaze Kicks in rapid succession before Bubbles had the good idea of using Withdraw. The damage had been dealt however because Leon could see that Bubbles sported a nasty burn when Kairi ran back to him.

Leon smiled. 'Good one Kairi. Now, attack him from afar with Quick Attack and keep on it 'till he faints.'

She nodded. 'Got it!' And she dashed towards Bubbles.

'Bubbles, you heard them! Use Water Gun to propel yourself!' Allison commanded. Bubbles shot away from Kairi, hitting her with the Water Gun. He zoomed away from her apparently at random, making him difficult to hit.

'Kairi, be careful. Apparently she's smarter than I first thought. Try to read his movements and attack the place where he'll be.'

Kairi stopped and closed her eyes, her aura feelers rising to stand parallel to the ground. She may only be a Riolu but she was experienced enough to understand where the Squirtle was headed. When she got it, her eyes snapped open and she pounced on the target, grabbing on to the Squirtle.

'Hey get off!' Bubbles shouted, trying to shake her off by spinning like a top.

'Leooooon! Help meeeeee!' She yelled, slightly sick from the spinning motion.

'Hang on! I'll think of something!' Leon shouted back.

'Not funny!'

Leon's mouth corners twitched upwards as he thought of something. If she let go, she'd be hurt. Quick Attack wouldn't work, Blaze Kick wouldn't be effective enough, Foresight was a bust and Endure… 'Wait… Kairi use Endure and just simply hang on!' He told her.

'WHAT! That's the brilliant idea!' She shouted incredulous.

'Trust me!'

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, glowing slightly orange. The situation didn't change for a couple of minutes but suddenly Bubbles started to slow down until he finally stopped, fainted.

'What! Bubbles return!' Allison shouted, holding out his Pokéball. A red beam of light and Bubbles disappeared.

Leon rushed forward and hugged Kairi. 'We did it!' Kairi tiredly nodded and then passed out in his arms, asleep.

Allison approached Leon and they walked together to the Pokémon Center. 'How did you beat me?'

Leon shrugged. 'Bubbles was burnt. It was only a matter of time until he fainted.'

'Oh.'

After handing their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, they headed to the Center's restaurant to have dinner. They sat together on a small table. While they dined they talked about their lives back at Pallet. Leon told her about his mother and how she worked as a chef in Delia Ketchum's restaurant, Pallet House, about his work with Professor Oak and how he could understand Pokéspeech. Allison was extremely excited about this because she only read about it. Allison in turn talked about her life as the daughter of Pallet Town's chief librarian, how she spent almost all her free time reading and writing and how she got interested in Pokémon training by reading about famous Trainers like Cynthia, Lance and Palmer.

'You know, I'm writing about my journey.' She told him. 'You should do it too. It'll be awesome when some thirty, forty years from now you open your old journey log and read what you wrote now.' She finished, giggling.

Leon thought for a bit. 'You know what? Maybe I will. After dinner I'll ask in the shop if they sell notebooks.' He told her.

True to his word, Leon bought a notebook and a pen on the Center's shop. After that, they bade eachother goodnight and went to their respective rooms.


	6. Chapter 6: Forest Stroll

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, although it was pretty awesome if I did. However, characters and plot are mine. You can use them but let me know first and credit me for them ok?

Leon woke up next morning feeling incredibly tired. His sleep had been plagued with dreams about a big white thing that insisted on appearing fuzzy and unrecognizable and waking him up every two or three hours.

'_Ahh, crap.' _He thought. _'Won't be training much I guess. At least not in terms of sparring with Kairi.'_ He got up, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. He took a cold shower to try and wake up and he was much more alert after he stepped out. He quickly got dressed up, packed his backpack and exited his room with his stuff. He stopped by the lobby to pick up Kairi and Miles' Pokéballs, checked out of his bedroom and released his Pokémon.

'Morning guys! How are you feeling?' Leon asked.

Miles gave him a thumbs-up. 'I feel awesome!'

Kairi yawned. 'Slept horribly.' She said, rubbing her eyes. 'Kept having a dream about this thing, couldn't understand what it was.'

Leon stared at her, surprised. 'Seriously? Me too!' They headed towards the cafeteria.

Kairi looked at him, astonished. 'Wow, this is weird. Why would we have the same dream?'

Leon shrugged. 'Beats me.' They looked around the nearly deserted room, finding Allison waving at them, Bubbles and Mrs. Nido eating on the floor near her. Leon waved back and they went to her table. Leon sat across from Allison while Kairi and Miles joined Bubbles and Mrs. Nido. After ordering their breakfast, Leon and Allison started discussing their plans.

'So what do you intend to do?' She asked.

'Well, I was thinking about camping in the Forest for a few days then head straight to Pewter.' He said, thanking the waiter for his and his Pokémon's breakfast. 'What about you?' He asked, starting to dig in on his pancakes.

She shrugged. 'I don't know, maybe I'll hang around for a bit, battle a few more people and then I'll head for Pewter. I don't like the idea of staying in the Forest.'

Leon chuckled. 'Let me guess… Bug-type phobia?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No! It's not that! It's just that…' She hesitated. 'Well, I feel a bit insecure outside. I've spent almost all my childhood stuck in the house reading books so I feel more comfortable here. I'd rather cross the Forest only when I need to.'

Leon looked at her, surprised. 'Oh, sorry about that.'

She shook her head. 'It's okay.' They ate the rest of their breakfast talking about this and that. Finally, Leon paid the waiter, stood up and offered Allison his hand.

'Well, we'll be going. See you sometime.' He told her. She took his hand and they shook. Then, Leon hung his backpack on his shoulders, Miles took his left shoulder and Kairi took his right one.

They left the Pokémon Center and stared at the wall of trees that rose before them. 'Well, ready or not here we go!' Leon said, walking into the green and brown mass. The forest was cool and quiet, any sounds muffled by the incredibly thick foliage. They walked for a couple of hours, trying to find a good clearing to set up camp. Here and there they could see a wild Pokémon, usually a Caterpie or a Weedle. Miles managed to get a glimpse of something bright yellow before it disappeared, which Kairi confirmed with her Aura Sight that it was a Pikachu. Fortunately, they weren't attacked by anything. Suddenly they heard a stream and headed towards the sound, finding a clearing some ten meters away from a small river.

'This is perfect! I declare this clearing our HQ!' Leon said, trying to put on a regal air. 'SO NO BUGS ALLOWED GOT THAT!?' He roared at the trees. Immediately a small army of Bug-types ranging from Caterpie and Weedle to Butterfree, who were carrying their immobile brethren, the Metapod, trooped out of the nearby trees and bushes, running for their lives. The only ones left behind were a few Kakuna that couldn't move and were staring them down expressionlessly. 'There! That does it!' Leon said, dumping the backpack on the ground and extracting the canvas disk that was his tent while Kairi and Miles laughed their asses off.

'That was brilliant!' Miles told him, wiping away a tear.

'I can be convincing when I need to.' Leon replied with a smile, unzipping the disk and setting the tent on the side of the clearing closest to the river. 'I just did it so we won't get uninvited guests for dinner. Luckily there weren't any Beedrill on the mix.' He said, setting the backpack inside the tent. He then turned around to the forest. 'Well, guess we should get firewood. I need one of you to stay in camp and fend off any bugs from our supplies. I suggest you stay Miles, since you're part Flying-type.' He told Miles.

Miles saluted him. 'Aye-aye captain! Just don't take too long. I get bored easily.' He said, flying off to roost on the top of the tent.

Leon chuckled and he and Kairi left the camp. They returned about ten minutes later with their arms full of dry branches and logs. They found Miles on the same place they had left him, playing with a stone.

'Hey guys! Look what I found!' He told them, showing them the stone. It was bright blue and translucid and there seemed to be air bubbles trapped inside.

'Oh I know what that is! Professor Oak had some of them around his lab!' Leon exclaimed. 'It's a Water Stone! Some Pokémon evolve by touching these. Apparently they're filled with some kind of mysterious power, although not much is known about it. I think Professor Rowan from Sinnoh is studying these as part of his evolution studies.' He shrugged. 'Or so I'm told.' Talking about Professor Rowan made Leon remember about what Professor Oak had told him about Kairi. He looked at her.

She noticed him and looked back at him, confused. 'Why are you so serious?' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh nothing.' He dismissed her. 'Let's build that fire. Miles, could you stash the Stone on my backpack please?'

'Sure thing!' Miles answered, flying inside the tent to place the Stone. Meanwhile, Kairi and Leon built the fire. When they had a nice pile of wood, Leon set it on fire. Once it had caught nicely, Leon turned to his Pokémon.

'Alright guys! Time for training! Miles, you've got Gust pretty much covered right?' He asked him.

'Yep.' Miles nodded.

'Good! Then you'll try…' Leon entered the tent, extracting something from his backpack. '…to master this one.' He said, showing them a small box and a silver disk with the number 47 stamped on it.

Miles and Kairi stared at the objects. 'Isn't that…?' Kairi began.

'The TM Loader, yeah.' Leon answered, taking the black device from the box and strapping it to Miles. 'I remembered that I received this with it.' He said, shaking the hand with the silver disk. 'This is Steel Wing. Miles can learn it. And,' He smiled. 'It's super-effective against Rock-types.'

'Awesome! Juice me up!' Miles said excitedly.

Leon chuckled, turning the device on. It lit up, displaying a message saying to insert the disk into the slot. Leon slid the Steel Wing into it. It loaded for a few seconds. Then it displayed the name of the move, its effects and two options, "Check Compatibility" or "Eject". Leon tapped on the "Check Compatibility" option and it loaded for a few more seconds. A ring sounded and a green box showing "Species Detected: Pidgey. Pokémon is a Match!" appeared on the screen. Again, two options appeared: "Learn" and "Eject". Leon hesitated as his finger hovered above the "Learn" option.

'You ready for it?' He asked Miles.

'Just do it already!'

'Alright alright.' He said, tapping the "Learn" option.

Immediately the device started to whirr and make electric noises. Then, a sudden discharge ran through the TM Loader and enveloped Miles, blinding Leon and Kairi.

'Miles!' Leon shouted, trying to see what was happening.

'What the hell!?' Kairi shouted, trying to be heard over the electrical current. 'What went wrong?'

'I don't know!' Leon shouted back.

Then, as sudden as it appeared, the electricity vanished, leaving Miles knocked out on the ground. Leon and Kairi ran to him, panicked.

'Miles! Are you ok!?' Leon asked, shaking him.

Miles' eyes shot open and he took off, flying straight upwards. 'YEEEEEEEHAW!'

Kairi and Leon exchanged an uneasy look. 'Oh Arceus, he's gone insane.' Leon commented, worried but relieved he was alive.

Miles had reached the peak of his flight and shot straight down, spiraling.

'What is he doing!?' Kairi exclaimed.

'Oh crap, he's gonna crash!' Leon said, rushing forward to catch him. A foot from Leon, Miles banged right, flying parallel to the ground straight at a tree, his wings glowing with a metallic silver light. 'What the…?' Leon muttered, astonished, as he saw Miles swipe a tree branch as thick as his arm with his left wing and then shoot up again. For a second nothing happened. Then, the branch fell to the ground with a loud crunch, its base cleanly cut off from the tree. Miles swooped back down and perched on his shoulder, cheering,

'Did you see that!? It was awesome! Arceus, and I did it! Woohoo!' Then he suddenly collapsed.

'Whoa, easy there!' Leon said, catching him in mid-air. Miles was lightly snoring. 'Wow, he passed out.' Leon said, going into his tent and gently putting him inside his sleeping bag. 'Guess that's part of the process.'

'It is.' Kairi said from the outside. Leon exited the tent. She had the instructions manual on her lap and was following something with her paw. 'It says here that the electrical current is necessary to convey the information to every cell on the body but that it doesn't leave any damage. Also,…' She looked up at him. '…extreme fatigue is an expected side-effect.' She noticed him giving her an amused look. 'What?' She asked.

'You look cute when you read.' Leon said, chuckling.

Kairi blushed, slightly embarrassed. 'Thanks. Professor Elm taught me.' She explained

'Oh, Professor Oak said you were hatched at his lab. How is he?' Leon asked.

'He's ok I guess. Slightly klutzy and forgetful but he's really nice.' Kairi answered, putting the instructions manual back into the box. 'Now that Miles is knocked out for the count, what are we going to do?'

'I was thinking we could try to make you learn Force Palm.' Leon answered, taking out his Pokédex. 'Huh, wait a second.' He said, inspecting the main menu. 'What does this do?' He asked to himself.

'What?' Kairi asked, curious.

Leon knelt down to her level so that she could see the screen. 'This.' He told her, pointing to an option named "Activate AI". 'I mean, I know what AI is, artificial intelligence, but, what will it do to the Pokédex?'

Kairi shrugged. 'Don't know until we try it.' She said.

'Good point. Okay, here goes nothing.' He pressed on the option.

A robotic yawn suddenly came from the black device, making Leon almost drop it. 'Took your time didn't you? I was almost afraid you wouldn't turn me on your whole trip. Pun intended.' A voice was heard, chuckling from its own horrible joke.

'Who the hell are you?!' Leon asked, holding the Pokédex as far away as possible.

'I'm your faithful Pokédex!' The machine answered happily. 'My name is Sigma! I'm the most advanced piece of equipment in Pokédex technology!' He said proudly.

'Oh. Okay. That makes sense.' Leon said. 'Wait, it doesn't. Why did Professor Oak give you to me!?' He asked Sigma.

'My creator Samuel Oak favors you. He thinks you could have what it is needed to succeed in this line of business called Pokémon battling.' Sigma explained. 'So, that means I'm a gift to help you do it. I'm here to give you any information on everything Pokémon-related from battle-oriented facts such as move description and type effectiveness to more general knowledge about each and every species of Pokémon recorded to date from habitat to how to handle them, physiology, eating habits, mating habits-'

'Okay, okay, I get it.' Leon interrupted the machine, slightly annoyed that it was talking so much.

'So, what may I be of use to you?' Sigma asked.

'Uh, I was trying to teach Kairi Force Palm. Leon answered, scratching his head. 'Got any tips?'

'Force Palm huh? Sure, hold on a sec.' Sigma said as he pulled up the Riolu entry and scrolled down through the movesets. 'Okay, here it is. The description is very simple. Basically the user discharges a shock wave with a palm thrust. The difficulty is in releasing this energy. Fortunately for you, Riolu and Lucario are two of the four Pokémon that have the least difficulty on learning this move due to their aura mastery, the other two being Meditite and Medicham, who use their part Psychic traits to help them utilize it. Any questions so far?' The Pokédex paused.

'Nope, keep going.' Kairi said.

'Unfortunately Kairi, it doesn't matter how advanced I am, Silph Co. still hasn't been able to create a Pokémon translator so I can't understand you.' Sigma said, sounding sad. 'But, judging from your tone, I can deduce you're following so far. Good.' He said, sounding cheerful again. 'Now, please assume a fitting posture to begin your training. Leon, if you would please position an appropriate training object for Kairi to hit on the clearing it would be perfect.' Leon nodded and grabbed a rock the size of his head that was on the edge of the clearing, setting it on the side farthest apart from the tent. Meanwhile, Kairi stood about ten feet away from the rock, focusing. 'Now, when you are ready Kairi, I would like you to run at it and thrust your palm with as much force as you can. Meanwhile, you should focus your aura energy on the palm of your hand. On the moment of impact you must release it all at once, in order to succeed. Any questions?'

'Nope, let's do this!' Kairi said.

'I assume you're ready, then. Now,' Sigma paused, a small robotic arm with a cylindrical camera on its end emerged from the front of the Pokédex. 'could you please point me to the scene Leon?'

'Uh, sure. Just a sec.' Leon said, directing the camera so that it caught both Kairi and the rock.

'Thank you. Now, on my mark, you'll try to use Force Palm on the rock. Imagine that it is Brock's Geodude if it helps.' Sigma told Kairi, a hint of mechanical laughter on his voice. Kairi grinned and nodded. 'Get ready! Three! Two! One! Go!'

Kairi ran, closing in on the rock in under a second. 'Hi-yah!' She yelled, thrusting her right palm as hard as she could against the rock. Nothing happened. 'OOOOOOOOOW!' Kairi cried out, holding her right paw. Apparently the rock had done more damage to Kairi than the opposite.

'Kairi! Are you okay?' Leon said worriedly, running to her.

'Yeah, just going to have an epic bruise.' She growled between clenched teeth.

Leon knelt down and took her paw between his hands, gently feeling it. 'Nothing seems broken or out of place. You were lucky, it could've been worse.'

'Tell that to my wrist.' She answered bitterly. 'Any ideas on what went wrong?'

After Leon translated her question to Sigma he spent a few seconds thinking. 'You may not be experienced enough to discharge your aura as easily as I thought. Do you meditate?' He asked Kairi.

'Uh… Not really, no. Should I?' Kairi answered.

'You should. Riolu and Lucario use meditation to improve their aura abilities.' Sigma answered once Leon had translated. 'They meditate by pushing their Aura Sight to the limit, trying to see farther away every time. Eventually they can see extremely far, sometimes reaching over five miles away. Records from the Sinnoan Civil War tell us that both the eastern alliance and the western alliance used trained Lucario as scouts in advanced outposts on Mount Coronet because they could sense the enemy on the other side of the mountain range.' He explained. 'Anyway, eventually they have a better understanding of how aura works and can control it more efficiently.'

'Okay, so less butt kicking, more meditation?' Leon asked.

'Sounds about right.' Sigma answered. 'For that you won't need my help. You have to find out for yourself what makes you concentrate.' He told Kairi, withdrawing his camera. 'So, if you'll excuse me, I'll turn myself off.' He informed them, the screen going black.

'Interesting little fellow isn't he?' Kairi asked.

'You could say that.' Leon paused. 'You should get meditating. Take the time you need, no point in rushing it. I could really take the time to sleep what I couldn't last night.' He said, yawning.

Kairi nodded, smiling. 'Okay you lazy Slowpoke. You can sleep. I'll be right here.' She said, climbing the rock and sitting cross-legged on top of it.

'If you need anything call me okay?' Leon told her, entering the tent.

'Okay!' She answered. Then she closed her eyes, her braids rising parallel to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fugitive

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, although it was pretty awesome if I did. However, characters and plot are mine. You can use them but let me know first and credit me for them ok?

She had to run. She looked around the quiet and somber forest. By the faint light she could see it was almost dawn. She had been trying to lose the one chasing her for quite some time. She was on the limit of exhaustion. She heard a branch snap far away in the dark woods. She looked back terrified. No. Not this close. He couldn't. She slithered away as fast as she could, her blue serpentine body trailing behind her._ 'Please. Don't let him catch me. Please…'_

The next four days were spent almost exactly the same: they would all wake up in the morning and, while Leon made breakfast, Kairi meditated. Then, after breakfast, Miles would perfect Steel Wing while Leon and Kairi sparred. This would go on until they felt hungry and tired by the time Leon started to make lunch. After lunch they would all have a quick nap to recover from the morning exercise. Then they would resume training, Miles still working on Steel Wing while Leon and Sigma tried to get Kairi to learn Force Palm. After a couple more hours of training, they would take a dive on the river and wash themselves of the accumulated sweat. Finally, Leon would make dinner, they would stay awake for a little more and Leon and Miles went to bed, while Kairi stayed awake for a little while to meditate a bit more. So far, the Bug-types had left them alone, the only hint of their presence being the Kakuna that were still on the branches and that hadn't made a movement since their arrival. Kairi found them slightly unnerving.

On the morning of their sixth day in the Forest, Leon woke up and found that Kairi wasn't in the tent with them. After getting dressed up, he got out, finding Kairi meditating on top of the training rock. He walked up to her, yawning. 'Morning!' He called out.

'Morning.' Kairi answered, not opening her eyes.

'You got up early.' Leon remarked.

'Couldn't sleep. That weird dream again.' She answered, her eyes still closed.

'Seriously? Me too. The hell's wrong with us?' Leon asked no one in particular. Kairi didn't answer. Leon sighed. 'Well, anyway, you hungry?'

'Yep. Anything's fine, thanks.' She replied, a smile on her mouth.

'Ok, I'll just wake up Miles. I'll call you when it's ready.' Leon said, heading back into the tent.

'Thanks.' She replied. She continued her meditation. She tried to do as Sigma told her, trying to push her Aura Sight farther every day. When she started she could barely see outside their clearing but now that she had some practice she could reach as far as two hundred meters in every direction. The amount of Pokémon she could see was staggering. They were camped just outside a Butterfree colony. She could see Pokémon of all evolutionary stages: crawling Caterpie that were chewing on the tree branches, immobile Metapod quietly awaiting evolution and fluttering Butterfree feeding on pollen and nectar. It was amazing how they hadn't kicked them out of their territory yet but apparently the Butterfree thought they weren't a threat. Kairi could read that on their auras.

She turned her attention to the opposite direction. Over here there weren't nearly as many Pokémon, only a few Pikachu happily playing with eachother and… wait… what was that? Kairi concentrated hard on the unknown Pokémon but she couldn't make out what it was, its aura was blurry. She tried to at least gather what its intentions were. Focusing on the mysterious Pokémon and blocking out everything else, she inspected its aura. She gasped. The Pokémon's aura was bleak and it had only two things etched into it: fear and exhaustion. Whatever it was it was terrified beyond belief. It was a wonder how it could still run away from whatever it was running from. _'Wait… What if…?'_ Kairi pulled back from the Pokémon and quickly searched the forest in the direction opposite the one it was heading. She flinched. She had found a human trying to keep up with the creature about fifty meters apart from it. But that wasn't what made Kairi cringe. It was the fact that his aura was blood-red.

Her eyes snapped open. 'Leon!' She shouted, running to him.

'Huh? What? What's wrong?' He asked, taking his eyes from the food and looking at her.

'You look like you saw a Ghost-type.' Miles commented from Leon's shoulder.

'There's a man in the forest and he's evil and he's after some Pokémon and we need to save it!' She shouted, pulling Leon by his pants. 'Come on!'

'You sure you didn't fall asleep and had a nightmare?' Miles asked, chuckling.

'I'm serious! Please Leon!' Kairi pleaded, running to the edge of the clearing, waiting for him to get up.

Leon looked her in the eyes and realized she was dead serious. He got up and ran after Kairi. The forest was thick with bushes and tough undergrowth which forced Leon to dodge or jump over them. Kairi had even more trouble due to her tiny stature. Leon saw this and with a short burst of speed he caught up with her and picked her up. 'Where is it?' He asked, panting slightly.

'Take a left! It's about eighty meters that way.' She said with her eyes closed, pointing to the right direction.

He abruptly turned left, making Kairi and Miles hold on hard to him. He could feel branches and twigs scratch his arms and sometimes his face but he pressed on. Suddenly he breached a wall of foliage and found himself in a clearing. On the far side of the clearing, weak and sobbing, was a blue serpentine Pokémon.

Leon's eyes widened. 'A Dratini…' He said quietly to himself. The Pokémon was crying, obviously injured and scared. Leon stepped quietly towards it. 'Hey there.' He said, making his presence known to the Pokémon.

The Dratini flinched and shot an orange blob of energy at him. The Dragon Rage was weak and erratic but it was fast enough to make Leon barely manage to dodge it.

'Whoa! Wait please! I'm here to help! I won't catch you!' Leon shouted, raising his empty hands.

The Dratini stared at him, a challenging look on her eyes. Leon could see a few scars and bruises on her face, some of them looking fresh.

Kairi jumped down to the ground. 'Please listen. He's telling the truth. I sensed your distress from our camp and we came running through half the forest to try and find you. We won't force you to do anything but it would be best for you to let us help. You're obviously injured and there's someone looking for you isn't there?' At this point the Dratini looked terrified, confirming Kairi's point. 'Then let us help you. I give you my word we won't hurt you in any way.'

The Dratini warily looked at them, trying to understand whether or not they were telling the truth. Then, she nodded slightly before fainting. Leon ran forward and knelt down, holding her head away from the ground.

'Damn she's been through hell. Who would do this?' Leon commented, inspecting her injuries. Suddenly he felt something metallic and cylindrical against his head.

'That would be me. Now drop the dragon and raise your hands.' He heard a rough voice somewhere above him.

'Ahh!' Miles shouted, flying upwards.

'Leon!' Kairi yelled, her eyes wide open in terror. She readied a Force Palm but the voice snorted.

'Don't you think of it. Call off your Pokémon or it will be the first getting shot.

Fear gripped Leon, numbing him. 'Don't do anything Kairi, please.' He slowly glanced backwards, letting go of the Dratini and raising his hands. A huge man built like a closet was glaring at him. His hair and beard were black and messy and he wore camouflage gear. His eyes were two bottomless dark pits. A hunting knife was strapped to his belt and a shiny and deadly looking Desert Eagle was on his hand, pointing at Leon.

'Good. Now slowly walk away from the Dratini.' He ordered. Leon got up and stepped away from her, the man following him. 'Now, on your knees.' Leon hesitated. The hunter nudged him hard on the head with the gun. 'I said, on your knees!' He yelled.

Leon grudgingly obeyed, slowly lowering himself. He felt the muzzle of the gun on the back of his head. 'Sorry kid. Can't have any witnesses.' The man said without a hint of remorse. Leon heard a click and closed his eyes.

'LEON!' Kairi cried out.

'_I'm sorry it had to end this soon Kairi…'_ He thought, a lonely tear sliding across his face.

BANG!

'ARGH! Who the bloody hell!?' The hunter shouted in pain.

'Whoa, what happened!?' Miles asked, alarmed.

Leon quickly got on his feet and ran a few meters away from the hunter, slightly in shock. Kairi stood in the same place, her eyes wide. The man was holding his bloody hand, the Desert Eagle on the ground a small distance from him. He looked around alarmed. 'Scyther! Search for the fucking idiot who did this to me!' He yelled, throwing out a Pokéball with his uninjured hand. A large, green, mantis-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of white, brandishing two wickedly sharp scythe-like arms.

'No need to look for us.' A voice came from above.

Leon, Kairi and the hunter looked up to see some guy on a tree branch, a gun in his hand, when suddenly a white furry thing sped at the Scyther. Three dull clunks later Scyther fell down on a crumpled heap. 'GYAH! Scyther! Get the fuck up you useless bug!' The hunter yelled at the Pokémon. Next to it was a white mongoose-like Pokémon with red markings. Leon's mouth hung open. It was a female Zangoose. But it wasn't that that astonished Leon. The Zangoose was wearing spiked bracelets on both arms and a spike collar around her neck. She also wore two golden rings on her left ear and a silver stud on her left eyebrow. The Zangoose was also carrying what looked like a long steel rod, which probably explained how Scyther was beaten up that quickly.

'Yo.' She greeted, winking at Leon.

'Damn you!' The hunter ran to his gun when he suddenly found a thin steel blade pressed against his throat.

'I wouldn't move if I were you, this blade is extremely sharp. One clumsy movement and there goes your head.' The man gulped audibly. Somehow the guy on the tree managed to sneak behind him and had a blood-red katana on the man's neck. 'Good. Now Scythe, could you please fetch the Escape Rope I have on my backpack?' The Zangoose nodded and went to the tree were her Trainer had been, taking a backpack from between the roots.

While she did that Leon picked up Kairi, hugging her tightly. 'Are you okay?' He asked her, his voice trembling a bit.

'Don't worry about me!' She told him in a disbelieved, although shaky, tone. 'You almost died there!' She said, her eyes tearing up a bit.

'Don't worry, you don't get rid of me that easily.' Leon chuckled nervously. Kairi punched him in the shoulder.

'Don't joke about it like that!' She scolded him. 'Promise me you won't put yourself in danger like that again!'

'But it wasn't even my fault!' Leon protested but Kairi grabbed his head and forced him to look into her eyes, their faces a centimeter apart.

'Promise me.' She said slowly, putting as much force on the words as she could without yelling.

Leon looked into her deep green eyes and realized she was more worried about him than even he was. 'I promise.' He said.

'Good, now that that's settled,' She let him go and climbed to his shoulder. 'ask him who he is and what he wants.' She said, pointing at their savior who was tying the hunter up.

'Oi! Katana-wielding guy!' Leon called out at him. 'Who are you?' Kairi facepawed.

He looked up at them, grinning. 'The name's Pierce. Pierce Sharpe.' He was slightly taller than Leon, probably a couple years older. He wore brown cargo pants and a dark-blue hoodie with its zipper undone and a white undershirt. Streaks of blonde hair peeked from under the hood. He wore glasses with transparent green lenses that masked the color of his eyes. Peeking over his right shoulder was the hilt of a katana. On his right hip was sheathed another katana, the one he had used just now. His pistol was holstered on his left hip. A lone gold ring hung on his right ear lobe. 'Travelling Trainer and drifter of profession.' He said. 'That's Scythe, my partner in crime.' He said, signaling the Zangoose.

'Yo.' She said, waving.

'She doesn't talk much unless she wants to, which is rare, so don't let it bother you.' Pierce said.

'Uh, okay, and why'd you save us?' Leon asked. 'Not that I'm complaining, mind you.'

'Do I need a reason to help a fellow Pokéspeaker?' He asked with a sly smile.

'No, I guess not… Wait, what!?' Leon looked at him in shock. 'What do you mean, fellow Pokéspeaker?'

Pierce came closer, taking off his hood. A mane of shaggy blonde hair appeared from its depths. 'I mean this.' He said, taking off his glasses.

Leon gasped. Pierce's right eye was a piercing blue. But his left one was a brilliant yellow. The same yellow as Leon's left eye.


	8. Chapter 8: The Season Opening Ceremony

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, although it was pretty awesome if I did. However, characters and plot are mine. You can use them but let me know first and credit me for them OK?

Everyone went back to Leon's campsite, the hunter being forced to walk tied up and in between Scythe and Pierce. Their breakfast was ruined by now but Leon didn't care. He tried questioning Pierce about being a Pokéspeaker but the mysterious Trainer didn't give any answers, saying that they would talk after they had taken care of Dratini and the hunter. After tying the disgruntled hunter to a tree on the edge of the clearing and covering his mouth with a rag, Pierce checked the Dratini, helping Leon to tend to her wounds. She had several injuries, most of them scratches and cuts, no doubt caused by the hunter's Scyther. A few Potions and Band-Aids later, the Dratini rested on top of Leon's sleeping bag. Now, with everything under control, Leon, Pierce, Kairi, Miles and Scythe all sat around the fireplace, gray with the ashes of five days worth of wood.

'So.' Said Leon as they sat. 'First things first. Who are you, why are you here and how did you knew I am a Pokéspeaker?'

'And what's with the weapons?' Miles added.

Pierce smiled. 'As I said, my name is Pierce Sharpe. I'm from Lilycove City in the Hoenn region. Left home when I was ten after meeting Scythe here.' He said, signaling the Zangoose who was fiddling around with her metal rod. 'And I've been a wandering Trainer ever since. The katanas,' He turned to Miles. 'are for self-protection. You never know when a wild Pokémon, or someone else' He added, signaling the bound hunter. 'will attack your camp. I've trained with both the Fuchsia City's ninja and the samurai from Ecruteak City in Johto and I must say, it has proven useful quite a few times. That's actually why I'm here, I'm on my way to visit my old sensei in Fuchsia.'

'What about your pistol?' Kairi asked, pointing at the shiny metal peeking from his hip.

'I've had it since I was six. My mother wanted me to do something with my free time so I chose to start shooting.' He answered, lightly caressing the grip of the weapon.

They all stood silent for a while. Then, 'And the Pokéspeach?' Leon asked.

Pierce took his glasses off again, his yellow eye piercing them with its gaze. 'Is it that hard to figure out?'

'I guess not.' Leon answered, his own yellow eye greeting Pierce's like an old friend. He got up, offering his hand to Pierce. 'Thanks for saving our rear ends back there. I would be dead if it weren't for you.'

Pierce also got up and shook Leon's hand, smiling. 'My pleasure.' They both sat down. 'So, what are your plans now?' Pierce asked.

'Well, today we were supposed to sleep at the northern Viridian Forest Pokémon Center and watch the Season Opening Ceremony. But for that we should have dismounted camp and be on our way by now.' Leon answered. 'This kinda ruins our plans of reaching Pewter in time to be Brock's first challenger.'

'Oh, you're taking on the League challenge are you? Personally I never bothered collecting the Badges but I watch the battles on TV every now and then.' Pierce commented. 'Anyway, I know a shortcut through the Forest. I can guide you to Pewter, probably all the way to Cerulean, since I'm heading that way.' He told them.

Leon's eyes widened. 'That would be awesome.' It would be extremely helpful to have someone as knowledgeable about the paths through Kanto as Pierce on their group. Plus, if they ever were in a pickle he would be a valuable asset. 'Thank you very much.'

'Any time.' Pierce answered. 'Well, if we want to reach the Pokémon Center by nightfall we should get going.' He said, getting up.

Leon also got up. 'Right. We'll be ready in ten minutes.'

Eleven minutes later, everything was re-packed on Leon's bag. They set out for the Pokémon Center. They decided to leave the hunter tied up there and break his weapon. He would no doubt be dealt with by the Bug-types that inhabited the forest. He frantically tried to break loose but to no avail. As Leon said, no punishment was too harsh for those who hurt others. They did, however, treat his gunshot wound on his hand. Pierce was carrying the Dratini. She would need medical attention and Nurse Joy was the indicated person to do it. After a while of walking, Leon found himself beside Scythe, who was still absorbed with her metal rod.

'What is that exactly?' Leon asked, pointing at it.

'Laser guitar.' She answered shortly. 'Beams come from this end,' She pointed to a small rectangular steel box on one end. 'and are read on that end.' She pointed to another steel box on the other end of the rod. 'When the beams are broken there's a chip inside that tells it which cord is strummed and this amplifier here,' She pointed to a small two-inch wide diaphragm on the lower end. 'emits the sound. There is a pressure plate on this side that makes it possible to change chords and these knobs make it so I can tune it.' She finished, strumming every laser, producing a pleasing sound. 'It is also hard enough to serve as a weapon should the need arise.' And she started playing a happy, pleasant tune. 'Pierce made it himself.' She commented, looking ahead at her Trainer.

Leon stared at the guitar, impressed. _'That is one advanced piece of technology.'_

They walked for the rest of the day, pausing only for a quick lunch. Pierce led them through the Forest as if he had lived there all his life. He could apparently find paths that only he saw because there were no distinctive landmarks around and the thick foliage from the trees tinged everything of the same emerald-green. Leon thought it weird that Pierce didn't ask anything about his life. _'I guess he just doesn't care.'_ Leon shrugged.

As it started to become darker, they finally broke through the tree line to find the Viridian Forest's northern Pokémon Center.

'Heck yes!' Leon exclaimed, fist pumping into the air as they approached the Center's main doors. Pierce just smirked.

After leaving the Dratini to Nurse Joy's care, Leon and Pierce each got a room (Nurse Joy giving Pierce an odd look, probably due to his weapons). After leaving their stuff on their respective rooms the group trooped to the Center's restaurant. Leon checked Sigma's clock, noticing that the Ceremony would start soon. Thankfully, the Center fitted the restaurant with a large flatscreen mounted on the wall. They all sat on a booth from where they could watch the television and ordered their food. While they were waiting, the Ceremony Started.

A panoramic view of the Indigo Plateau Stadium was displayed. The Stadium was filled to the brim with people, the combined voices of all of them contributing to the sense of excitement welling up inside Leon. Suddenly, the lights dimmed. The crowd went silent, everyone waiting for what was about to happen. A single spotlight flared in the dark, lighting up a small stage set on the side of the arena lines. Old Mr. Goodshow was there, supporting himself with a walking stick. He had been the League's Chairman for the last 43 years and he was still going strong. His form, despite small and shriveled, still radiated the same energy it always did.

'Welcome ladies and gentleman! Trainers of all ages! Welcome to the 312th Season of the Kanto Pokémon League!' He proffered into the microphone that stood in front of him. His voice boomed through the whole Stadium. The crowd went wild. 'It has been a while since we last had a new Champion.' He continued when the crowd had settled down somewhat. 'The last Champion, Lance, the Dragon Master, reigned for a period of twenty-eight years, three months, fifteen days, six hours and twenty three minutes.' He paused. 'Now, a new Champion has been found.' The crowd let loose another roar. The camera focused on Lance, who was up in the presidential box seats, the red-haired man looking slightly unhappy but smiling a pleasant smile nonetheless. The commentator made some stupid remark about how Lance's streak had ended in a dominating victory by the challenger. Mr. Goodshow raised his hands, asking for silence. When the noise died down he continued. 'However, before we can announce the new Champion, we have to welcome the returning League members. I give you,' He gestured the entrance to the arena in front of him. 'the Gym Leaders.'

The Stadium was filled with the sounds of cheering and whooping. Eight spotlights lit up, illuminating a single spot in the middle of the entrance. The TV commentator reminded that the Gym Leaders would enter by the order they should be defeated. This order was not mandatory, although it would prove difficult to defeat the stronger Gym Leaders without defeating the previous ones.

The food came at that moment, the waiter taking some time to place their meal on the table because his attention was fixed on the Ceremony too.

First came Brock, the tall bulky young man with brown spiky hair wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a white tie. His eyes looked completely closed as always but Leon knew better. Brock was a very observant person, especially if the observed object in question was a pretty girl. He waved and smiled at the crowd. Slithering by his side was his huge Onix; tall enough to peek into the first row seats. One of the spotlights detached from the group and followed them until they stood to the left in front of the platform where Mr. Goodshow was.

'That's Brock.' Leon told his team. 'And that's his Onix.'

'I'll have to fight that!?' Kairi asked incredulously.

'Yep.'

After Brock came a pretty woman with a flowing blue dress, her red hair falling in waves around her face, blue earrings and blue high-heels. Her right arm hugged a Togepi against her and her left arm waved at the crowd. Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Another spotlight followed her until she stood on Brock's right side. They exchanged a smile then looked back at Mr. Goodshow.

'Misty looks nice and kind here but if you make her mad you'll unleash hell upon you.' Pierce commented. 'I heard that once she got so mad at a challenger that she made her Gyarados blast him and his Pokémon out of the Gym once she beat them.'

'Ouch.' Miles said.

The next Gym Leader was Lt. Surge, hailing from Vermilion City and Kanto's Military first in command. The army man was dressed in a ceremonial army uniform, his many medals proudly pinned on his chest. At his left side walked his Raichu, the big mouse Pokémon looking around, happy at the crowd's cheering. Surge mostly ignored the crowd, his eyes set on Mr. Goodshow. A spotlight shone on them until they stopped on Misty's right side. Surge saluted Mr. Goodshow and nodded at his colleagues.

'Lt. Surge, as uptight in a ceremony as ever.' Pierce mocked.

When Surge stopped in his place, a fourth person appeared on the arena. A woman wearing a green flowery kimono and wooden sandals, a green headband catching her black hair and a Vileplume strolling alongside her. Erika of Celadon City. Another spotlight illuminated her. She stopped to the right of Lt. Surge, bowing to Mr. Goodshow and her fellow Gym Leaders.

'She's pretty.' Kairi simply said.

After Erika came a tall woman dressed in a lavender dress cut on the side. Her head was a purple waterfall and her eyes were fiery red. On her wrists rested two weighty black bracelets with green lines that seemed to glow. By her side, an Alakazam levitated cross-legged, apparently oblivious to the noise around him. Sabrina of Saffron City walked to stand next to Erika, ignoring everything around her. A lone spotlight lighted up her figure from above.

'That's one odd person we got here.' Pierce commented.

Leon looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 'Why do you say that?'

'Sabrina doesn't exactly like battling. Yet she's a Gym Leader. Why?' He asked.

Leon thought for a bit then shrugged. 'Beats me.'

Just after Sabrina stopped, a smoke bomb went off at the entrance of the arena. The Gym Leaders exchanged knowing and, on Surge's case, annoyed looks between themselves. Sabrina kept staring forward. A swift shadow shot from the smoke, jumping and doing a front flip near the platform, landing on one knee next to Sabrina, who didn't even react. A spotlight hastily caught up with the figure, revealing a teenager with a mane of purple hair tied up in a bun, a dark-pink muffler around her neck and clad in black cloth. A Crobat busily fluttered near her. Janine, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. She stood up and bowed to Mr. Goodshow.

Kairi snorted. 'Showoff.' Leon chuckled, scratching her head.

'Don't get on her bad side though. I trained with her. She's a tough Trainer and a tougher ninja.' Pierce advised.

After the smoke cleared, a bald old man with an impressive snowy moustache appeared, wearing a white hat with a red stripe across it, an elegant red shirt, a white vest and khaki pants. His impeccably shiny moccasin shoes were also red. On his hand was an ornate cane. Red frameless glasses with round lenses obscured his eyes. A Magmar walked next to him. Blaine, Cinnabar Island's Gym Leader and Mayor. He didn't go directly to his spot next to Janine. Instead, he went to Brock, shook his hand, walked to Misty, bowed and kissed her hand, walked to Surge and saluted him, Surge saluting him back, and walked to the next three female Gym Leaders, giving them the same treatment as Misty. Finally, he nodded to Mr. Goodshow, who nodded back and went to his place.

'Blaine, always the charmer.' Scythe commented.

After Blaine finally came Gary. When he appeared, a huge army of fangirls erupted in cheers, drowning the rest of the crowd. Gary stopped, smiling smugly at the crowd and opening his arms.

Leon sighed, shaking his head. 'That's classic Gary.' He said as Kairi and Miles burst out laughing.

Gary wore his usual attire, brown cargo pants, white undershirt, dark leather zipper coat, his blue stone necklace shining brightly under the spotlight. He strutted all the way to his spot next to Blaine, his Arcanine regally walking next to him, and made a two-finger salute to Mr. Goodshow. Then, he exchanged a look with both Misty and Brock, Misty just sighing and shaking her head like Leon did.

'Well, that's all the Kanto Gym Leaders.' Pierce said. 'Apparently the new Champion deemed the previous Gym Leaders to be acceptable.'

'I wonder if there are any Elite Four Changes.' Leon said.

At that moment, Mr. Goodshow raised his arms once more to ask for silence. 'My fellow Trainers. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you back to our grand arena.' He said, addressing the Gym Leaders. 'Now it is time to see who shall be part of our Elite Four.'

Another four spotlights lit up the entrance to the arena. Three people came at the same time. To the right was Lorelei, the Ice-type Elite four. She wore an icy blue dress, her fiery red hair heavily contrasting with it and her glasses reflecting the light. By her side was her trusty Lapras flopping around.

In the middle was Bruno, the big, hulking Fighting-type Elite Four trodding his way to the platform barefoot. He was also barechested, his bulging muscles showing clear by the spotlight. Four heavy looking weights circled his wrists and ankles and his frayed and ripped training pants were only secured by an old-looking black belt. At his side, as tall as he was, walked his Machamp, his four arms crossed.

To the left was Agatha, the frail looking but terrifyingly strong Ghost-type Elite Four holding on to her cane. She wore an old-fashioned purple dress and dark blue slip shoes. Her graying blonde, almost white hair gave testimony to her position as the oldest Elite Four in the world. Her shadow looked slightly weird and, when Leon took a closer look, a pair of red evil-looking eyes suddenly opened in the shadow, making him jump in surprise. The eyes rose slightly, the body of a Gengar forming in mid-air and floating around Agatha, who smiled at him.

They all stopped in front of the platform, Lorelei in front of Surge, Bruno in front of Erika and Agatha in front of Sabrina.

'Well, you got your answer.' Said Pierce. 'Whoever the new guy is, he or she is even stronger than Agatha is. And that is saying something.'

A shocked silence ensued as the crowd realized that the fourth Elite Four was a newcomer. Usually, new Elite Four were previous Gym Leaders who are promoted to the position. To bypass the Gym Leader post directly to Elite Four was unheard of. A lone spotlight shone on the entrance of the arena.

A figure appeared on the edge of the spotlight. The crowd drew their collective breaths. Then the figure walked into the light. The crowd stood silent. The person that appeared looked almost like Ash in terms of clothing style and the fact that he also had a Pikachu on his shoulder. However, he was slightly shorter, his hair was auburn and he dressed in yellow and green instead of blue and red. He looked around the Stadium with a smile on his mouth, the Pikachu looking as happy as he did. The crowd started to mutter between themselves, wondering who was he. He walked all the way to the platform, greeting Brock, Misty and Gary on the way, and took Mr. Goodshow's left side, shaking his hand.

Mr. Goodshow turned to the microphone. 'Let me introduce you to our new Elite Four!' He told the crowd, smiling. 'This is Elite Four Ritchie, the multi-type specialist. Our new Champion handpicked him so you can be certain that he is strong enough for the role.' He turned to Ritchie. 'Now, if you would like to say a few words.' He said, taking a step back and signaling the microphone.

Ritchie nodded and took Mr. Goodshow's place. He bowed slightly to reach the microphone. 'Thank you Mr. Goodshow.' He said into the microphone. He turned to the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. 'And thank you all for welcoming me into the elite group of people that is the Kanto Pokémon League roster. As Mr. Goodshow said, I will try and prove myself to be the biggest challenge before the Champion that any Trainer will find. Me and Sparky here' He said, signaling the Pikachu on his shoulder. 'will do our best to stop you. Until we meet, I wish good luck to all challengers and their Pokémon!' He finished with a confident smile. People started to clap and soon enough the whole Stadium erupted in cheers. The commentator said something about Ritchie being from a small city in the deep north of Kanto called Frodomar. After a while, the cheers died down and Ritchie went to his spot next to Agatha and in front of Janine.

Mr. Goodshow took the microphone again. 'Again, welcome to the Kanto Pokémon League, Ritchie. We are all looking forward to what you have to show.' He paused. 'We've met our Gym Leaders. We've met our Elite Four.' He paused again, smiling wide. 'Now all that it is left is to meet one more person. The 312th Kanto League Champion!' He said, pointing with his cane at the entrance of the arena. A single lone spotlight showered the area in a bright white light. The crowd drew its collective breath. For a few seconds nothing happened. The silence was thick as honey.

Then, a roar of something large filled the Stadium. Everyone looked around for the source of the roar, alarmed. Then, chuckling, Mr. Goodshow pointed upwards. The spotlight at the entrance of the arena followed his hand and settled on an orange dragon with a flame on the tip of its tail. A Charizard, flying around the arena. On its back was a person. A certain black-haired person with a certain Pikachu on his shoulder. The Charizard swooped down at the platform and Ash Ketchum dropped out of the sky in a black suit and white shirt, a black tie with Pokéballs, Pikachu with a black bow tie, landing on the platform with one knee. Practically everyone facepalmed except for Blaine and Mr. Goodshow, who laughed, Sabrina, who kept staring emotionless in front, Ritchie, who high-fived Ash, and Surge who shook his head and looked to the heavens, no doubt asking Arceus why did he had to be there.

Charizard landed next to Ash, letting out a Flamethrower into the sky. The crowd roared like it hadn't before, many people standing up and cheering. Ash waved all around, smiling widely. He took the microphone. 'Hello Indigo Plateau!' He said. He covered the microphone and turned to Ritchie. 'I always wanted to say that.' The sound was badly muffled by his hand, and his remark was heard throughout the Stadium. The crowd laughed. Misty was seen facepalming again while Brock sighed and shook his head, smiling.

Leon laughed. 'I guess somethings never change.'

After the crowd had settled down somewhat, Mr. Goodshow took the mike back from Ash, who stood straight in front of him.

'Welcome, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!' He told him. 'You have competed against countless Trainers and won countless battles! You managed to defeat every Gym Leader this region has to challenge! You have successfully beaten the Elite Four and ultimately bested the previous Champion, Lance the Dragon Master!' He paused. 'Now, it is time for you to answer a single question. Will you, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, take your place as the Kanto Region's 312th Pokémon League Champion?'

'I will.' Ash answered without a moment of hesitation.

'Very good then.' Mr. Goodshow said, smiling. 'Now, repeat the Champion Pledge after me.' He said, putting his right hand over his heart. Ash did the same. 'I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town…'

'I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town…' Ash repeated.

'…swear before you here and now to always uphold the maxims of Pokémon battling.'

'…swear before you here and now to always uphold the maxims of Pokémon battling.'

'I will always treat my challengers with courtesy and respect.'

'I will always treat my challengers with courtesy and respect.'

'I will win and, should the time come, lose graciously and battle with fair play.'

'I will win and, should the time come, lose graciously and battle with fair play.'

'I will also become an example of shining values and always pursue the truth as the Champion of Kanto before the Pokémon Trainers of this region.' Mr. Goodshow finished.

'I will also become an example of shining values and always pursue the truth as the Champion of Kanto before the Pokémon Trainers of this region!' Ash repeated with a wide grin.

'As will I!' Said Pikachu although only the Pokémon, Pierce and Leon could understand him.

The crowd started to cheer and shout as Ash finished the Pledge. Mr. Goodshow nodded, satisfied with how he did. 'Now, if you would like to say a few words.' He said, motioning to the microphone.

Ash nodded and took it. 'I don't really have much to say except thank you to those who accompanied me on my journey through the five regions: Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan and Iris. Without you guys, my life would be tough and, let's face it, as boring as a battle between a Magikarp and a Metapod.' He finished with a chuckle. The crowd laughed. Misty and Brock exchanged smiles. 'I would also like to thank all my Pokémon for putting up with me, my mom for even letting me go on my own when I was 10 years old, and Professor Oak for giving me Pikachu and taking care of all of the Pokémon I caught. Oh, and also Leon Jefferson for helping him.' He added with a smile to the camera directed straight at Leon.

Leon gasped in surprise for being directly addressed by Ash on his thanks speech. Pierce and Scythe looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

'I uh, used to work with Professor Oak before I started my journey.' He explained.

Pierce nodded, understanding.

Back on Indigo Plateau, Ash was speaking again. 'Now, there is one thing that I have postponed until now because I promised myself I'd be the Champion before anything else. Now, I can finally do this thing.' He paused, taking a deep breath. 'Misty, could you please come up here?' The redhead looked at him in confusion but, after a moment of hesitation, she climbed up the stairs to the platform. Ash took another deep breath and took a one-knee stance, taking a tiny box from his pocket.

Leon spluttered his drink, staring at the box, his eyes widening. 'Oh no he isn't.'

Scythe let out a short laugh. 'I think he is.'

'Misty, will you marry me?' Ash asked, opening the tiny black box, revealing a beautiful golden ring with a single marine blue diamond, his request ringing out in the warm air of the night. The silence that suddenly fell on the Stadium was palpable.

For a few seconds, Misty didn't answer, her face obscured by her hair. Suddenly, her hand struck, snapping the microphone from Ash's hand. 'ASH KETCHUM!' She barked. Ash flinched, suddenly worried. 'What the hell took you so long!?' She yelled. And then she threw herself onto his arms, closing her eyes and kissing him full on the lips.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise but eventually he hugged her back and returned the kiss. If the crowd was wild before, it was a tea party at a retirement home compared to the noise they were making now. They went insane, chanting both their names as loud as they could. The half a dozen other patrons of the Center's restaurant cheered and applauded with the crowd. Charizard shot Flamethrowers into the air, Pikachu and Sparky let loose Thunderbolts way up high and the Gym Leader's Pokémon launched their owns attacks, colliding with each other in mid-air and creating beautiful fireworks. Brock was seen gaping at his two best friends, completely shocked, his eyes actually open in surprise for a nanosecond. Then he went back to normal and started clapping and cheering with the crowd. The commentator for once was speechless.

'Well shoot. Never thought Ash would get married!' Leon said, laughing. 'And to Misty of all people!'

'I guess when you travel with someone you get really close.' Pierce said, smiling at the scene displayed before him.

Misty and Ash finally broke the kiss, Ash laughing and Misty shedding tears of happiness. Mr. Goodshow good-naturedly clapped Ash's back, taking back his microphone.

'Well, that escalated quickly.' He commented, laughing. 'Good luck and happiness to both of you!' He said to the happy couple. He turned to the Stadium. 'With the new Champion installed and the League roster announced, there is little more to do other than ask you to stand up and remove your hats for the Kanto Region anthem!'

Immediately the crowd stands as one, removing hats and placing their right hands over their hearts. Blaine took his hat and held it against his chest. The music starts to play. Although there are no lyrics, the music touches everyone just with its beauty, speaking of the glory of battling and peace in Kanto between humans and Pokémon. Everyone was enthralled by it.

That was when the first smoke bomb went off.


	9. Chapter 9: Team Prime

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, although it was pretty awesome if I did. However, characters and plot are mine. You can use them but let me know first and credit me for them OK?

Leon stared in shock as the TV screen was filled with thick black smoke. 'What the hell!?' Some other patrons of the restaurant echoed his shout. The TV commentator was frantically trying to find an explanation.

Then, from the midst of smoke came a female voice. 'Prepare for trouble, it's good to be back!'

Another voice, this one male, answered. 'And make it double, we're still dressed in black!'

Leon groaned. 'Not these clowns again!' He knew those lines. He had heard them more than once on his life and when he did it always meant trouble.

A Meowth-shaped air balloon appeared from the smoke, two people and two Pokémon standing on the basket. The Pokémon were a Meowth and a Wobbuffet. The two people inside the balloon wore black costumes with red R's stamped on their fronts. To the left was a tall woman with really long crescent-shaped red hair. To the left was a tall man with short blue hair.

'To protect the world from twerpish devastation!' The woman said.

'Arceus I hate these mottos.' Leon commented, sighing.

'To defeat all meddling kids within our nation!' The man continued.

'To capture Pikachu without truth or love!'

'And finally extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!' The woman presented herself.

'And James!' The man presented himself in turn.

'Team Rocket! Making one last try at the speed of light!' The woman picked up.

'Surrender your Pokémon now or prepare to fight!' The man finished.

'Meowth! That's right!' The Meowth said, jumping to his partners' shoulders, forming a pyramid.

'What do you mean these clowns again?' Kairi asked, looking at the new developments with a raised eyebrow.

'These guys tried to attack Professor Oak's lab and steal Pokémon more than once when I was working there!' He answered. 'They're thieves!'

On Indigo Plateau, Jessie laughed. 'Ah, it's good to be back on the action!'

James nodded. 'We were rotting back at the HQ. This is way more fun.'

'Team Rocket! What do you want this time?' Ash yelled at them.

'Ha! What we always want!' Jessie scoffed. 'Hand us over your Pokémon!'

'We thought "Let's do it! And let's put everything we got into one last try!"' James said. 'If we can't do it this time we never will!'

'Now, twerp!' Meowth exclaimed. 'Fork over all your and the Gym Leader's and the Elite Four's Pokémon and we promise not to hurt any civilian!' He said, clicking something on a remote he held. Immediately, four cannons came from each of the sides of the balloon's basket, aiming at the crowd. The crowd started to panic, running for the exits. Meowth flicked a switch and every entrance was blocked by steel bars.

Ash gritted his teeth. He slumped his shoulders down in defeat. He couldn't risk Team Rocket hurting any civilians. He looked at Pikachu and Charizard. They shook their heads. Confused, he looked at his fellow Gym Leaders and Elite Four. They all either nodded or made some sort of affirmative gesture. Gary and Brock looked seriously at him. Misty squeezed his hand. Blaine discretely gave him the thumbs up, smiling wickedly. The crowd was silent, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

'So? What are you waiting for twerp!?' Meowth barked.

Mr. Goodshow stepped forward, his usually calm face distorted by rage. He looked positively frightening. 'My ignorant little friend, if there is something you need to learn, is that we at Pokémon League will never, ever, let crooks like you to get what they want!'

In one single motion everyone released all their Pokémon at the same time. Forty-two Pokémon emerged in a flash of blinding white light. Team Rocket's cannons shot into the crowd, smoke billowing from their muzzles. The crowd shrieked as the projectiles headed their way. Suddenly, a bright purple light shone around each of the missiles. They stopped in mid-air. Sabrina and her Pokémon were glowing with the same light.

'Is that all?' She asked, almost bored. She did a wave motion downwards with her hands and the missiles gently fell down, deactivated, the light around her and her Pokémon dimming.

'What!? This can't be!' Jessie said in shock.

'Meowth! Do something!' James demanded, looking warily at the Pokémon army below them.

'It's no use, time for plan B!' He said, ditching the controller and pulling a large burlap sack. 'B for backup!' He said.

Jessie clapped. 'Perfect! Way to go Meowth!'

'We've tracked down every single Pokémon we've owned and released or traded away.' James said smugly. 'We now have an army of our own!'

'Bombs away!' Meowth said, dumping the burlap sack overboard.

A rain of Pokéballs fell onto the arena below. Everyone got ready for battle. The crowd cheered for the Pokémon League members.

Then, suddenly, the Pokéballs stopped in mid-air. Everyone looked at Sabrina but she looked as shocked as everyone else.

Leon's eyebrow rose. 'What the?'

The crowd fell silent. Even Mr. Goodshow seemed surprised. In the silence that followed, the huge screen in the middle of the arena suddenly lit up. A man's face, shrouded in darkness, grinned.

'Greetings Kantonese citizens.' He said with pleasant voice. However, something in it made Leon shudder, like threats veiled under promises of wealth and power.

Ash took a step forward. 'Who in the name of Arceus are you?' He asked, shouting at the screen.

'Ah, the new Champion. How pitiful. I am the leader of Team Prime.' The shadow answered. 'We are searching for something. Something that will change the world as you know it. We won't harm a single soul in our endeavor. However,' His grin took a more evil look. 'if anyone tries to stop us, I'll make sure that that someone will never be heard of again. It is your choice. Either you give us free reign or we'll destroy you. Simple as that.'

Leon, Pierce and the other restaurant clients stared in shock. This couldn't be happening, this man was a madman!

'Hey! This is our show!' Jessie protested.

'Yeah, let our Pokémon go this instant!' James demanded

The shadow sighed at their interruption. 'As proof that I am not making empty threats, I shall dispose of these inconveniences.' He said, snapping his fingers.

Immediately the suspended Pokéballs were flung against the balloon, puncturing it. One of them hit the gas thruster, making it explode. Everyone took cover as flaming debris rained down on the arena. Team rocket and their Pokémon were shot from the explosion, disappearing into the night sky. Every door in the Stadium opened again.

The silhouette laughed. 'Now you know what we are capable of! So I suggest you think this thoroughly. Until next time.' He said, the screen flaring with static then turning off.

No one moved for a while. Then Mr. Goodshow took the microphone. 'My fellow citizens.' He began, his voice laced with worry. 'It appears that we are under the threat of a lunatic. We do not know the full extent of his power. As such, I urge that anyone who has any contact with this Team Prime does not try to confront them. Please leave this to the World League and the International Police. We will not stop until we can apprehend this subject.' He paused. 'I fear dark times are coming upon us.' He said with a hint of sadness. 'Please, orderly and without panic, go home to your families now.' He finished and left the arena, accompanied by Ash and the Elite Four, while the Gym Leaders helped everyone out.

Leon's mind was racing. _'What could these guys want that made them think a full on attack against Indigo Plateau was necessary?' _Because basically that's what they did. Not only did they hack the Stadium's systems to broadcast their leader's message, they also showed off how powerful they were, backing the League into a corner.

Leon looked at his companions. Kairi looked slightly apprehensive. Miles just stared defiantly at the emptying Stadium. Scythe was expressionless and Pierce looked like he was deep in thought.

Finally Pierce got up. 'No point in sticking around.' He said. 'I'm off to bed.' And he left without another word, followed by Scythe.

Leon sat there, still slightly shell-shocked. He picked up Kairi and Miles and started walking to his room.

'What will happen now?' Kairi asked.

Leon sighed. 'Honestly, I don't know. Let's hope Ash and the other Champions can do something about it.' He said, unlocking their room.

Miles flew off to roost on the lamp. Leon sat Kairi on the bed. Remembering something, he went to his backpack and extracted the diary he bought before entering the Viridian Forest. He had forgotten about it and still had yet to write something. It was quite late when he finished. He yawned, strip down to his jeans and slipped under the covers next to Kairi.

The yellow-clad woman laughed as she saw the confusion she sowed in the Stadium. This was entertaining. Better than being stuck in the lab all day. Lucifer would be pleased. They hadn't planned for Team Rocket to show up but it all worked for the best. The idiotic humans actually thought it was he who caused the Pokéballs to stop in mid-air and blew up the balloon. How could they be so stupid!?

'Number II return to base. Lucifer wants to see you.' Came the order from her intercom.

Wiping a tear of mirth, she Teleported away, a flash of light being the only thing people saw.

James sighed. 'Ah well. We tried.' He said with a hint of sadness as they flew through the night sky.

Jessie nodded. 'I guess it's time to retire and live our happily ever after.' She said with the same hint of sadness.

'Speaking of which.' James said, twisting in mid-air and taking a small black box from his pocket. 'Jessie, will you marry me?' He asked, revealing a small golden ring with a really small diamond on it.

Jessie's eyes widened. 'James? How could you even afford that!?' She asked incredulously.

'Yeah!' Meowth intervened.

James grinned sheepishly. 'I had to save for quite a few years.' He answered rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

Jessie hugged him tightly in mid-air. 'Of course I will!' She said, tears threatening to flow.

James, slightly surprised, hugged her back, the ring almost falling. 'At least something good came from this.' He said, chuckling.

'You know what's missing right?' Meowth asked.

'Indeed.' James answered with a smile.

'Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off for the last time!' They chorused cheerfully.

'Wobbaaaaaa!' Wobbuffet added, doing his salute.


	10. Chapter 10: Lucifer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, although it was pretty awesome if I did. However, characters and plot are mine. You can use them but let me know first and credit me for them OK?

He strode along his office, thinking. A smile crept to his mouth. Things were going well. The surprise appearance on Indigo Plateau went without a hitch. Now, the pressure he put into the League's shoulders would slowly grind them into the ground. His mole would make sure of it. The elimination of Teams Plasma, Galactic, Aqua, Magma and, soon enough, Rocket would leave the path open for Team Prime to rise above these pitiful humans. The young adult paused. Well, he was human too. For now. He would soon rise to the rank of the Legendaries. He stood for a moment, gazing to the not-so-distant future. He could almost taste it.

A knock behind him brought him back to the present. He turned around, the ebony bookshelves filled to the top with books lining the walls. A globe of the world was gently spinning to one side while on the other an unlit fireplace commanded the space, a comfortable-looking crimson couch staring at it accompanied by a matching armchair.

He sat on his leather office chair. Number II was right on schedule as always. 'Come in.' He commanded. The door opened and she entered. 'Welcome back Doc.' He greeted her with a smile. 'Your work at Indigo Plateau was brilliant. We couldn't have made a better entrance.' He praised.

Doc smiled, her pointy yellow ears twitching slightly. 'Thanks Boss. I thought so too.' She said with a cheeky smile.

Lucifer sighed. 'You know how much I hate it when you call me Boss. We're all equally in this.' He told her.

The Alakazam Morph's grin grew even more. 'I know. It's just fun to tease you like that.' She said, her spoons slowly gravitating around her.

Lucifer let himself flash another smile at her. 'You were always like that. How's the new project coming along?' He asked, changing the subject.

She crossed her arms, thoughtful. 'Well, we finally got the data we needed so now all we need is an appropriate receptor for it. We are now currently experimenting with various alloys to see which would be the most appropriate.' She answered. 'After that, I predict we should be finished in two to three years, counting with the maturation process and early activation stages.'

Lucifer nodded, satisfied. 'Good. As expected. I don't know what Team Prime would do without you.' He said.

'Whatever you wanted I guess.' She replied with another smirk. She turned around. 'Well, I should go back to the lab. Who knows what happened during my absence.' She said with a shudder at the thought, Teleporting in a flash of light.

Lucifer shook his head, still smiling. Doc was always one of the rowdiest of the bunch. He pressed a button on his desk. 'Marie, could you please call for Leif?'

'Number V is already here dear. Should I send him in?' Was the reply.

Lucifer smiled. Marie always seemed to know his next step. 'Yes please. Thank you.'

'Anytime darling.' She answered.

A few seconds afterwards, the broad-shouldered Torterra Morph entered the study, yawning. 'Wassup Luc?' He asked, rubbing his eyes.

'Hey Leif. Sorry I woke you up.'

'S'okay. I was about to get up anyway.' He said, adjusting his green and white helmet that resembled a Torterra's shell. 'What do you need?'

Lucifer joined his hands, his fingers making a series of arches. 'I need you to infiltrate Team Rocket's hideout in Mt. Moon. Spectra is already there. You're to meet with her and eliminate Giovanni through any means necessary.'

Leif yawned again. 'That all?' He asked, crossing his thick, strong arms.

Lucifer chuckled. 'I know how skilled you are but still you could at least show some professionalism.' He told him.

Leif shrugged. 'Get in, do the job, get out. What's so hard about that?'

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. 'Nevermind. You can go now.' Lucifer said, standing up.

Leif made a mock salute. 'Sir yes sir.' He said, turning to leave.

Lucifer sighed again as Leif exited the room, hitting the doorframe with his short tail by accident. He walked to the armchair, retrieving the book he was reading from the seat and seating on it. He opened the book where he left it and resumed his reading. He was just getting to the good part. He sat there, absorbed into the book. He was so into it that he didn't notice a slender figure slipping into the room and silently walking to him. The figure smiled and suddenly pounced on him. Lucifer yelped in surprise, allowing the intruder to curl up to him, hugging his side. He laughed when he realized who it was. 'You certainly know how to ruin a nice session of peaceful reading.' He told her, kissing the top of her head, between her brown-furred ears.

Marie giggled. 'Sorry Lu. I just wanted some company.' She said, her head resting on his chest. 'How are things going?'

Lucifer sighed. 'Could be going faster but I guess Rome wasn't built in a day.'

'Be patient. We'll do it.' The Watchog Morph intertwined her fingers with his. 'Together we're unstoppable.'

'I know.' Lucifer replied with a smile. He paused. 'I love you.' He murmured.

'I love you too.'

Lucifer woke up slowly, yawning. Marie was nowhere to be seen. She must have gone back to her post while he was still asleep. He sighed, missing her warmth. He got up and walked to the window. He opened the curtains. To one side, Castelia City was uncovered before him. To the other, the ocean shone, bathed in the silver light of the moon. He gazed outside, taking in the busy streets, the neon lights, the hustle and bustle of the port. He could make out several Pokémon working under the surveillance of their Trainers at the docks. He clenched his fists. Soon, all of them would be free from their lives of hard labor. Free from the stupidity and irresponsibility of humankind. He took a deep breath, calming himself. _Soon._ Feeling hungry, he left his office in the direction of the cafeteria. He passed by a few grunts here and there, acknowledging them with a nod and a smile. He then saw a familiar face passing by him.

'Hey, Sanderson!' He called at the grunt.

The red-clad man jumped in surprise at being called and warily approached him. 'Yes Boss?'

Lucifer ignored the fact that he was called Boss. 'I heard you came in late today because your kid needs surgery. Is that true?'

Sanderson gulped nervously. 'Y-yes sir.'

Lucifer's expression grew softer. 'Go home. Take care of him. I don't want to see you until next week.' He said, pulling out his checkbook and quickly filling a check. 'Here, take this. His procedure is on me. If it's too much then buy him something.' He said, handing him the check.

Sanderson looked incredulously at the check he held and then back at Lucifer. 'Thank you sir! I-I don't know how to repay you!'

Lucifer chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. 'It's okay; consider this a bonus for good parenting. And don't worry; I'll clear things with Number VIII. She won't give you any trouble.'

Sanderson nodded, thankful. The Arcanine Morph could be a handful when things didn't go her way. And when she was mad, that usually meant someone had an early day off in the hospital. 'Thank you sir.'

Lucifer shook his head. 'Anytime.' He said, continuing on his way to the cafeteria. It was almost empty, save for a small teenager sitting in a table on the far corner of the room. He grabbed a tray, loaded it with a sandwich and a soda and walked to the table, sitting across her. 'Hey Alice.'

The dark-haired girl looked up in surprise, her black-furred ears perking up at the sound of his voice. 'Oh. Hello Lu.' She said, focusing back on her food. The yellow-furred rings on her fringe and around her ears were glowing lightly due to the moonlight that came from the windows.

'How are you feeling?' Lucifer asked, taking a bite off his sandwich.

'Tired. And cold. As usual.' The Umbreon Morph answered, expressionless.

Lucifer sighed. 'You sure there's nothing I can do?'

Her expression grew amused. 'About what? Can you make me sleep without dreaming? Dream Eater doesn't work on Dark Types. Even if it did, it would only hurt me more. Everyone needs to dream even if they don't realize it. It's the brain's way to unload everything it has done that day and rest. And if my dreams are only nightmares, then so be it.' She finished.

Lucifer sighed. 'Still, I can't help but worry about you. You look so tiny and frail.' He said with a slight chuckle.

Alice smiled lightly. 'Looks can be deceiving and you know it.'

'Indeed.' Lucifer agreed, taking a sip of his soda.

Alice stood up, taking her tray. 'I will be on the Training Room. Need to do something before I die of boredom.' She said as she went away.

Lucifer nodded at her, continuing to eat. When he was done, he cleared his tray and put it on the cart. He started walking back to his office and his book. He glanced at his watch. 4:13 am. He didn't exactly follow a normal sleeping behavior. He slept whenever he felt tired and ate whenever he felt hungry. It wasn't unusual to find him working the whole night, sleep half the day away then go back to work. But for now he could only wait. Until Leif and Spectra completed their mission, any movement from their part would be countered by Team Rocket. They wouldn't appreciate Team Prime moving in on their turf. But they wouldn't be around much longer. They would be eradicated by the end of the week.

He entered his office. Sitting comfortably in the armchair, he took the book but then remembered about Sanderson. He got up again and walked to his desk, pressing the button on the intercom. 'Hey Marie?'

'Yes Lu?' Her voice answered.

'Could you please tell Ruby that one of her grunts, Sanderson, will be away for a few days?' He requested. 'Tell her it is on my command.'

'Sure thing. She won't like it though.' Marie answered with a slight laugh to her voice.

Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. 'When does she like something anyways?' He asked.

'When that something is her new punching bag.' Marie answered.

'True enough. See you.'

'Bye love.' Marie disconnected.

He smiled and went back to his armchair and his book. He finished it in a couple of hours. He sighed, satisfied. The ending turned out to be perfect, just as he imagined it. He put it on the end table next to the armchair and contemplated the bookshelves, already thinking about what he was going to read next. The sun was rising as Lucifer dove into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: The Boulder Badge

**Okay guys, first time I am actually talking to you all directly BUT I would like to stat by thanking you all your patience and support. I don't know what I would do without you guys. XD**

**Second, I would like to make one thing clear: Yes, I know that most of you use "..." for speech. However, some British authors, namely JK Rowling, use '...' instead. Having learnt most of my English by reading the HP books, I have grown used to do likewise. So here you go. XD**

**And now, enjoy the chapter! :3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, although it was pretty awesome if I did. However, characters and plot are mine. You can use them but let me know first and credit me for them OK?

Leon woke up, feeling well rested for the first time in quite a while. He hadn't dreamt of the white something that night either. He gently nudged Kairi awake. 'Wake up. We're beating Brock today.' He said with a smile. The prospect of soon battling for his first Gym Badge put him in a very good mood. The previous day they had walked all the way to Pewter. The Dratini they had rescued from the hunter in the forest stayed with Nurse Joy, since she wasn't fully healed yet. Nurse Joy had told them that she was on the verge of starvation when they had found her and she had to stay there for a while. So they packed and left for Pewter just before lunch. Since the Gym wouldn't open until the following day they just rested, strolling through the town and visiting the famous Pewter Museum. That night Leon had phoned Brock to arrange a time for their battle. Brock was looking forward to battle him, since they had known each other for a few years. They had agreed on getting it over with as soon as they could and so their battle was scheduled first thing in the morning.

Kairi yawned and opened her eyes as Leon went to wake up Miles 'How much time do we still have before the Gym?' She asked sleepily.

'Just a couple of hours. I want to go through our training one more time. Just as a warm up.' Leon replied, poking Miles on the side. Miles once again shot upwards with an indignant squawk.

'I thought I told you not to do that?' He said angrily.

Leon shrugged with a cheeky smile. 'Sorry. I completely forgot.' He said cheerfully as he put on a fresh white t-shirt.

'Yeah right.' Miles yawned. 'Seriously, please don't do that.' He asked.

Leon nodded. 'Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I will never do it again.' He promised, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Miles looked at him suspiciously but flew down to roost on his shoulder. 'Are we ready to go now? I'm hungry.' He said.

Kairi climbed to Leon's other shoulder. 'Me too.'

Leon nodded, exiting the room. They met up with Pierce and Scythe on the restaurant. After loading a mountain of pancakes on a tray, they all sat on the same booth they had sat on the night before for dinner.

'You ready?' Pierce asked with a smile.

Leon shrugged. 'As ready as I'll ever be. We won't know if it's enough until we try.' He replied.

Pierce pointed at him with his fork, a strip of bacon mercilessly skewered on it. 'Good answer.'

'You've been around for a while. Think we can beat Brock?' Leon asked.

Pierce thought for a while, chewing the poor bacon strip. 'Well, he is supposed to be the easiest Gym Leader. But then again, you are a newbie with a Pokémon with a type disadvantage and another with a type advantage. It'll be a close match.' He finally replied.

Leon nodded with a sigh. 'With all that thing with the Dratini we didn't have time to find a Grass-type.' He complained. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, each of them deep in thought. Once they were finished and had put their trays in the cart, Leon and his team went outside to go through their strategy. Pierce left, saying he had stuff to do around town and that he would meet them at the Gym. Half an hour later, Leon stopped the training. 'There's no point in tiring you guys out. Let's head out.' He said, returning them both to their Pokéballs and heading out for the Gym.

The Pewter Gym looked like someone had simply dumped a small mountain of boulders on a plot of land and called it a building. There were small square indents on the walls that signaled windows but other than that and the door, the structure seemed completely closed off to the outside world. Leon walked up to the door and was about to bang on it when it opened to the inside and the tall figure of Brock blocked it.

'Ah, Leon! Nice to see you again.' He greeted with a smile, offering him his hand.

'Nice to see you too Brock.' Leon shook his hand. 'How are things around here?' He asked as they entered the dark Gym. The arena was made out of gravel, with small boulders here and there and the center was marked by a larger boulder.

Brock's smile faltered a bit. 'Could be better. I assume you saw what happened at the Ceremony?' He asked.

Leon nodded. 'Did Ash and the other Champions meet yet?' He asked.

Brock nodded. 'They are talking between themselves and the International Police. I heard they have sent their very best to handle this.' He shook his head. 'But you are not here to talk about issues like these. You came for the Badge.' He said with a smile. 'Are you ready?' He asked.

Leon nodded. 'As ready as I will ever be.' He answered.

Brock nodded again and clapped twice. At once, the Gym flooded with light as the big lamps above illuminated the arena. A referee came out of a door on the side of the arena, looking a bit sleepy. Outside, a bell could be heard. 'The bell is to tell the people of Pewter that I am taking a challenge, in case they want to come and watch.' He explained. 'Our match will be in fifteen minutes. If you want to do anything with your Pokémon, now is the time.' He said, walking to the other side of the arena.

Leon gulped. It would be not only his first Gym Battle, but he would also perform for a crowd. He was starting to get them butterflies flitting around. He walked to his spot on the challenger's side as people started to fill the stands, talking excitedly amongst them. He could see Pierce and Scythe to his right side, sitting on the front row. He nodded at them and Pierce smiled, giving him a two-finger salute.

Soon, the Gym was almost full and the referee stood to the left side of the arena. 'This is a Gym Battle between Gym Leader Brock from Pewter and challenger Leon Jefferson from Pallet for the Boulder Badge and the TM 39 Rock Tomb.' He said, his voice echoing through the Gym. 'The Gym Leader will use two Pokémon with no substitutions. The challenger may use up to six Pokémon and switch Pokémon whenever desired. Is the challenger ready?' He asked, looking at Leon.

He nodded. 'Yes.'

The ref nodded back. 'Is the Gym Leader ready?' He asked Brock.

Brock nodded. 'Yes.'

'Then let the battle begin!'

Brock took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it. 'Let's start with you, Geodude!' He said. From the Pokéball came a Pokémon that looked more like a lump of rock with two arms and a scowling face, floating a couple of feet above the ground.

Leon chuckled nervously. 'Let's do this Miles!' He shouted, letting the Pidgey out.

When he appeared, people started to laugh. How could this newbie think he was going to defeat a Rock-type Gym Leader with a Flying-type!? Miles puffed up his chest. 'They won't laugh for much longer.' He muttered, focusing on the Geodude.

Brock was smiling. 'A bit unorthodox. Are you sure you wanna use a Pidgey?' He asked.

Leon didn't smile back. 'Steel Wing.' He simply said.

Brock looked slightly surprised as Miles' wing shone silver and he shot at Geodude. 'Geodude, Defense Curl!' He called out. Geodude wrapped his arms around him right before Miles slammed him into the ground, absorbing the brunt of the impact with a grunt. The crowd let out a collective "ooh". Miles quickly flew away from him before Geodude could react. Brock clapped twice, slowly. 'Impressive. Not enough. Rollout!' Geodude, still curled up in a ball, started spinning madly and propelled himself against Miles.

'Miles get outta there!' Leon shouted but it was too late. Geodude clipped Miles' wing as he tried to get out of his way. Miles started to spiral out of control but eventually managed to stabilize his course and remain airborne.

Geodude continued to roll in the same place, aiming himself at Miles. He sped up slightly, gravel flying everywhere, and shot at him again. This time Miles was prepared and Geodude flew in an arch, missing him by a couple of feet and crashing against one of the rocks that littered the arena.

'Steel Wing him again before he recovers!' Leon told him, looking warily at the still spinning Geodude. Miles swooped down at Geodude and slammed his wing on him, burying him a bit further into the rock. Geodude let out a grunt of pain but sped up a bit further and slammed into Miles back. Miles went flying and landed with a pained yelp, skidding to a halt at Leon's feet. 'Miles are you okay!?' He asked, worriedly, kneeling to take a look at him.

Miles got up, dusting himself off. 'Yeah, but I am at my limit here.' He grunted. 'One more hit and I am down. But I don't think he is gonna last much longer either.' He said, taking off again.

'Make it count then.' Leon said, getting up to his feet.

'Come on Leon! From what Ash told me I thought you were better than this!' Brock said with a smile.

Leon gritted his teeth but smiled back. 'We're not out of the game yet! One more time! Steel Wing!'

Miles shot at Geodude at the same time Geodude flung himself at Miles. They both collided in mid-air and fell straight to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Once it set, Leon saw that both Miles and Geodude were out.

The referee raised both his arms. 'Both Pokémon are unable to battle! It's a draw!' He proclaimed.

Leon sighed and withdrew Miles. 'Thanks. Just leave it to Kairi now.' He said to his Poké Ball with a smile.

Brock withdrew Geodude. 'That was impressive. Your Pidgey is very well trained.' He complimented, taking another Poké Ball from his belt. 'But it's over Leon. I win.' He said, throwing the Poké Ball. 'Onix, finish this.'

A huge flash of light erupted from the sphere. When it died down, Leon's mouth hung open. Seeing Brock's Onix on TV was one thing. But seeing him live and ready to fight you… That was another completely different and way more awe-inspiring. The huge rock snake looked down at the puny human that dared to challenge him and roared. The crowd cheered loudly for seeing the Gym Leader's prized Pokémon.

Leon gulped. He took Kairi's Poké Ball and squeezed it. 'Good luck.' He whispered. 'Let's go Kairi!' He yelled in challenge, throwing her Poké Ball.

She appeared in a battle stance, defiantly staring the Onix down like he was a Caterpie.

Brock raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'A Riolu? When did Professor Oak get one?' He wondered out loud. 'Doesn't matter. Onix, use Rock Tomb!' He ordered. Onix roared and slammed his tail against the center boulder, sending huge chunks of rock hurtling against Kairi.

'Quick Attack!' Leon quickly told her but she already started slaloming between the shrapnel, only getting hit once in her left arm. 'Close in for a Force Palm!'

Kairi smiled and used another Quick Attack to get close. Using the momentum, she focused her Aura on her paw and struck a blow on Onix's mid-section. Onix roared loudly and snapped at her. Kairi jumped and slammed another Force Palm on Onix's head. The great stone snake roared again, louder.

'Oh, you will pay for that!' Brock yelled. 'Onix, use Dig!' Onix suddenly dove into the ground, leaving a huge hole in the arena.

'Awww, is the big Caterpie scawed of the tiny wittle Riolu is he?' Kairi mocked with a toothy grin.

'Careful.' Leon warned. 'Brock is not one to be trifled with.'

She nodded, closing her eyes, focusing on her Aura Sight. She couldn't see Onix anywhere then realized her breathing was too fast. She couldn't focus properly. She tried her best to calm down when suddenly the ground started shaking. Kairi tried to roll away but Onix suddenly erupted from underneath her, sending her flying sideways across the arena, stopping barely a foot away from the outside line.

Leon groaned as Kairi tried to shakily get back on her feet. 'You okay?' He shouted. She coughed a bit, waving at him and turning to face Onix.

Brock smiled wider. 'I'm impressed. Not many new Trainers get this far. But I guess I do have the type disadvantage.'

'Force Palm again!' Leon called out, ignoring Brock.

'Bide!' Brock ordered Onix.

Leon's eyes widened in panic. 'Kairi cut it off!' He yelled but it was too late. Onix coiled himself in a defensive stance, just as Kairi's glowing palm smashed into his head. Onix barely moved as Kairi bounced off, backflipping and landing on one knee.

'What? What happened?' She asked, not taking her eyes off Onix.

'That's Bide. He'll absorb any damage you inflict and dish it out back in double.' He explained, gritting his teeth.

She cursed mentally. 'So what now?'

He shook his head, trying to think of something.

Onix suddenly roared and shot headfirst at Kairi, a faint red glow emanating from him.

'Use Endure!' Leon called out in desperation but Onix hit his target and the arena was obscured by a cloud of dust. The crowd held its collective breath. Leon tried to see something, anything, through the dust. _Please be okay…_

The dust settled and the crowd ooh'd and aah'd. Kairi was still standing, her arms crossed defensively in front of her as Onix's head tried to put her down. She was panting hard and looked ready to keel over but she stared defiantly into Onix's eyes.

Brock looked surprised. 'That…' He started but he shook his head. 'Onix! Use-'

'Counter!' Leon called out faster.

Kairi smiled evilly and let go of Onix, rolling to the side as Onix sailed over the ground in Leon's direction. Kairi ran forward, glowing fiercely in orange, and grabbed hold of Onix's tail, yanking hard just before he hit a beyond scared Leon. She pulled him up in an arch and slammed him hard against the ground, narrowly missing Brock. Onix roared in pain and fainted. Brock's mouth hung slightly open as the crowd cheered around them.

The referee raised an arm pointing towards Leon. 'Onix is unable to battle! Victory goes to Leon Jefferson and Kairi the Riolu!' He said.

Leon quickly ran at Kairi, who had fallen to her knees, panting hard, and hugged her tightly. 'Are you okay?' He murmured.

She nodded tiredly, hugging him back. 'We did it.' She said with a smile.

He smiled as well. 'Yes we did.' He said, closing his eyes, resting his forehead on the top of her head. 'I'm so proud of you Kairi.' He murmured.

She smiled wider, also closing her eyes. She felt waves of pure joy emanating from him, showering her in a soft golden light. She hummed in happiness and suddenly something clicked. The golden light turned bright white and she felt herself change, getting taller, faster, stronger, the metal plates on the back of her hand growing into spikes, her Aura feelers growing along with a second pair, her body becoming more feminine. Leon opened his eyes in surprise as the tiny Riolu he held in his arms started growing. When the light died down, on her place was a beautiful Lucario.

'Kairi you… You evolved!' He gasped in shock.

Kairi beamed at him and hugged him tightly, her head now reaching his chest. The crowd cheered him harder. Leon could see Pierce smiling at them, nodding his appreciation. Brock withdrew Onix and walked up to them with a broad smile so Kairi let go of Leon, leaning slightly on him.

'That was one of the best battles I've had in a while.' He told him. 'Here. These are yours.' He said, handing Leon the Boulder Badge and a brown disc with 39 in bold white characters. 'Congratulations. One down, seven to go.' He added. He turned to the crowd, raising Leon's hand high in the air. 'Here is your victor!' He told them, pointing with his other hand at Leon. The crowd continued to cheer. Leon just stood there, not knowing what to do. Some people were getting up and leaving. 'Thank you very much for attending this battle! I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day!' Brock continued, waving the crowd off and taking Leon through one of the doors on the side of the arena. Kairi was almost dragging herself onwards so Leon wrapped her arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist, helping her out. She nodded at him, thankful. Brock took them to his office, signaling a black couch resting against the wall.

Leon nodded and helped Kairi to lie down on it. 'You need some rest. You look like you're about to pass out.' He told her, sitting on the edge of the couch.

She chuckled, closing her eyes. 'More than you imagine. Tell Brock his Onix is badass for me please.' She asked.

He laughed, turning to look at Brock. 'She asked me to tell you that your Onix is badass.' He said with a smile.

Brock laughed as well. 'Thank you. I take great pride on him.' He said, sitting on an armchair next to the couch. 'So you are truly a Pokéspeaker huh?'

Leon nodded. 'Born and raised.'

'That's an ability I would trade everything I have in my possession to have. You are an extremely lucky guy.' He said.

'So I have been told.' Leon answered. 'Why did you bring us here?' He asked.

'We're waiting for the people of Pewter to clear out. If we tried to leave now we'd be assaulted by people wanting pictures and autographs. I am a Gym Leader and you are my first challenger of this season after all.' Brock answered.

Leon nodded. Made sense.

A knock on the door was heard and Pierce came in, followed by Scythe. 'Congratulations Leon.' He said with a smile. 'That was a brilliant battle for a first-timer.' He turned to Brock, offering him his hand. 'Pierce Sharpe. I'm travelling with Leon until Fuchsia.' He said, presenting himself.

'Pleased to meet you.' Brock said with a smile, shaking his hand.

Before Pierce could say anything else, the referee poked his head inside the office. 'Sir? Everyone has left. You're free to go.'

He nodded. 'Thanks Jarvis.' He said, getting up. 'Well then. To the Pokémon Center we go.' He said.

Leon squeezed Kairi's paw, being careful about the spike. 'I'll see you soon.' He said with a smile, taking her Pokéball out.

She nodded tiredly at that before disappearing in a flash of red light. Leon and Pierce got up, following Brock out of the Gym.

'So how did you guys meet?' Brock asked as they entered the Center.

'Let's just say that Leon was in a tight spot and I saved his life back in Viridian Forest.' Pierce answered as Leon handed Miles and Kairi's Pokéballs to Nurse Joy.

Speaking of Nurse Joy… 'Nurse Joy!' Brock exclaimed happily, running to the counter and holding both her hands. 'Ah, the sweet kindness with which you take care of sick and injured Pokémon day after day is an inspiration to me!' He said.

'Oh… Thank you Brock.' Nurse Joy said with an awkward smile.

'Not at all! It is I who has to thank you for being so- ARGH!' With a dull clunk, Scythe had hit him in the back of the head with her rod, knocking him out.

'That's enough from you.' She grumbled as she dragged him away, Pierce facepalming while Nurse Joy and Leon looked slightly alarmed at Brock.

'Is this normal?' Leon asked Nurse Joy.

She nodded with a giggle. 'Brock is sweet but he sometimes overdoes it.' She said. 'I'll be back soon.' She said, leaving through a door behind the counter with Leon's Pokémon. She suddenly stopped. 'Oh right, Leon, my sister in the North Viridian Pokémon Center wanted to talk to you.' She said.

'Oh?' Leon raised an eyebrow, surprised.

'Here, I'll give you the number.' She said, going back and writing a phone number in a piece of paper for him.

He took the paper from her and went to the videophones. After dialing the number and letting it ring for a while, Nurse Joy appeared on the screen. 'Oh hello Leon.'

'Hello Nurse Joy. What can I do for you?' He asked.

'Remember that Dratini you brought in?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, how is she?'

'She's fine, thanks to you.' She answered with a smile. 'She was severely malnourished and weak. She was lucky you found her.'

'I'm relieved to hear that. But you were saying?' Leon asked.

'Oh right. Well, I think it would be good for her if you took her in and let her travel with you.' She answered.

Leon smiled. 'If she is okay with it I would love it.' He said.

She smiled back. 'I told her about it and she certainly seemed interested about it. I have to warn you though, she is kind of a scaredy cat. You should slowly ease her into living with humans.'

'No worries about that.' Leon answered. 'We're going to Cerulean next through Mt. Moon. There shouldn't be many people travelling with us.' He said.

'That's good. I'll send her over now then.' She said, tapping something into the computer. A quick teleportation later, a Pokéball appeared on the dais next to the computer.

Leon picked it up with a smile. 'Got her.' He said, lifting it up for Nurse Joy to see.

Nurse Joy nodded. 'Good. Thank you very much Leon.' She said. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to something.' She said before hanging up.

Leon hung up as well and went back to Pierce.

'So? What did she want?' He asked.

Leon showed him the Pokéball. 'The Dratini wants to come with us.' He said.

Brock nodded appreciatively. 'Dragonite are brutal when well trained. She'll be a powerful addition to your team.'

Leon yelped. 'Where the heck did you come from!?' He exclaimed.

Brock shrugged. 'I'm used to this.'

Leon smiled, shaking his head and let the Dratini out. After the usual flash of white light, she appeared curled up with her eyes closed, trembling slightly. Leon saw she had a huge scar over her left eye, no doubt caused by the hunter's Scyther. He knelt down in front of her. 'Hey there.' He murmured softly so as not to spook her.

The Dratini opened an eye and quickly closed it with a whimper, coiling tighter.

'It's me. I saved you.' Leon said, slowly reaching with his hand to pet her head. When he made contact the Dratini flinched for a second. Leon kept petting her, marveled at how smooth her scaly skin was.

The Dratini slowly relaxed, opening her eyes. She slowly got closer and closer until she rested her head against his chest, starting to wrap her serpentine body around his middle.

Leon smiled warmly at her. 'That's it, no one's gonna hurt you.' He said. 'What's your name?'

'G-Grace.' She answered shyly.

'Grace.' Leon repeated. 'That's a beautiful name.' He said, still petting her. 'So I heard you would like to come with us?'

She blushed and nodded slightly. 'Y-Yes… If that is okay with you of course.' She answered. 'I-I wasn't sure of what to do after you saved me… Then that nice woman at the Center told me maybe you would take me in…'

He smiled, clipping her Pokéball to his belt and getting up, Grace still wrapped around him tightly. 'Let's just wait for Nurse Joy to come back. I need the others back and we also have to register you to my name.' He said, still petting her.

As if on cue, the automatic door behind the counter dinged, making Grace flinch in surprise, and Nurse Joy came out carrying a tray with two Pokéballs on it. 'Here you are Leon.' She said with a smile, placing the tray on the counter. Then she looked at Grace. 'Oh, hello there!' She greeted her with a smile. She turned to Leon again. 'They are completely fine, they might be just a little tired though so give them plenty of rest.' She said. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take care of Brock's Pokémon.' She said, going back inside.

Leon took the Pokéballs from the tray. 'Time to meet your new teammate, guys.' He said, letting them out. Kairi smiled at him while Miles yawned and stretched. 'Guys, this is Grace. Grace, this is Kairi the Ri… I mean, the Lucario' He corrected himself with a shrug and a smile. 'and Miles the Pidgey.' He said presenting them to each other.

Kairi smiled and held out her paw to Grace. 'Nice to meet you Grace. Welcome to the team.' Grace smiled nervously back and touched the tip of her tail to her paw.

Miles approached as well and held out his wing as well. 'Yeah, nice of you to join us.' He said. Grace, still smiling nervously, did the same she did to Kairi.

Leon smiled, happy they were all getting along. 'Alright guys. Today we rest, tomorrow we head out to Mt. Moon.'


End file.
